Destino
by Ainely
Summary: En el pasado se enamoraron, pero no declararon su amor. Ahora, cinco años más tarde el destino los vuelve a unir.Pero cuando hay niños de por medio, las cosas no son tan faciles.¿Serán capaces de aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que les ha dado el destino?
1. Cielo abierto

Cielo abierto.

Bella POV

Otra vez aquí, sentada en el banco del parque, observando pasar a la gente, a los niños jugar sin tener que preocuparse por los típicos problemas que se plantean al hacerte mayor. Quizá ese sea el aspecto que más añoro de mi infancia, el simple hecho de vivir sin preocupaciones. Pero crecí y eso me lleva a mi situación actual.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero mi nombre no me gusta, por lo tanto todos me llaman Bella. Soy una chica muy común, pelo largo y marrón con unas ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas. Mis ojos son grandes y de un color chocolate muy intenso. Mi piel es tan blanca que parece translúcida, proveniente de la alvina piel de mi madre. Mi cuerpo no es gran cosa, simplemente soy delgada pero con curvas, aproximadamente mido un metro cincuenta y nueve. Soy bajita, pero no tanto como Lucie. Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve. La primera vez que nos vimos fue en primaria y a partir de ese momento no nos hemos vuelto a separar.

_Flashback_

_Hoy es un día muy frío en Forks, donde vivo con mi padre._

_El hecho que haga tanto frío, es la causa por la que está nevando. Mientras intento huir de la guerra de bolas de nieve busco un lugar en el que sentarme tranquila a comer._

_Cuando por fin encuentro un sitio, me doy cuenta que mi amiga Angela me está haciendo señales para que me siente con ella, pero a su lado se encuentra el odioso de Mike que desde hace dos semanas no para de insistirme para que un día vayamos los dos juntos a jugar al parque y a comer un helado._

_Así que decido quedarme donde estoy comiéndome mis galletitas._

_Hola – me giro y me doy cuenta que una niña de unos ocho años como yo me sonríe._

_Hola, mi nombre es Bella – le digo mientras ella se sienta a mi lado._

_Mi nombre es Lucie y soy nueva – me miró con una sonrisa triste._

_La tristeza con la que dijo las últimas palabras me sorprende mucho, por eso me la quedo mirando de una manera curiosa. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que de repente me abraza._

_Creo que seremos las mejores amigas, me caes muy bien Bella! – nos abrazamos mientras yo me reía por su efusividad._

_Fin Flashback_

A partir de ese momento no nos hemos separado nunca más. Ella es mi mejor amiga, confidente y prácticamente mi hermana. Gracias a ella he podido vivir estos últimos cinco meses. Os preguntareis porque, pues sencillamente la suerte no está de mi lado. Tengo 23 años y vivo con Lucie, ya que desde que acabé la universidad, graduándome en filología inglesa no he encontrado trabajo. Si no estuviese viviendo con Lucie, posiblemente estaría viviendo debajo de un puente.

Sé que suena chistoso pero por desgracia es la realidad. Y este hecho me lleva a estar aquí sentada, en este mugroso banco, observando pasar a la gente con un periódico abierto por la sección de empleo en mis piernas.

Siempre las mismas noticias, pero mientras vuelvo a ojear la sección me doy cuenta que hay una noticia nueva.

"_Se busca chica joven para cuidar a una niña de tres años. Se ofrece una habitación en la casa para que la niñera pueda vivir, porque se requieren de sus servicios las 24 horas del día. El pago se comentará en la entrevista. Si desea el trabajo llame:_

_836015835"_

En estos momentos acabo de ver el cielo abierto, tengo el presentimiento que este será mi nuevo trabajo. Sé que estoy mucho más capacitada, pero en estos momentos lo único que deseo es poder empezar a trabajar. Por eso cojo el teléfono y sin pensármelo dos veces llamó al número del anuncio.

Con suerte por fin se solucionarán mis problemas.


	2. Mi estrella en este agujero negro

2. Mi estrella en este agujero negro.

Edward POV

Según mi abuelo, el mundo de los adultos es muy complicado y el más mínimo de los errores puede cambiar tu vida. Cuando era pequeño él me lo solía repetir muchas veces esta frase, en su momento no me lo creía. Pero ahora a mis 24 años me doy cuenta que todo lo que él me decía de todas aquellas cosas de las que me avisaba son ciertas. Un error de juventud me llevó a mi situación actual, en la cual mi único refugio es mi hija.

La gente se piensa que soy un cascarrabias pero lo que no saben es que mi vida es un gran agujero negro en el que tan solo una estrellita brilla. A pesar de ser uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y según la revista Times uno de los más deseados, sigo viviendo en una oscuridad casi absoluta.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, aunque en el mundo de los negocios soy el magnate Cullen, del cual todas las personas que se dedican a este sector, el de los negocios, temen. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque este imperio de los negocios fue lo único que me dejó mi abuelo y por ese motivo peleo con uñas y dientes para que nadie intente arrebatármelo, ni siquiera les permito llegar a planteárselo. Quizá es el único lugar y el único ámbito en el que puedo luchar para conseguir lo que quiero, por eso me entrego al cien por cien.

Como ya he comentado, según la revista Times soy el hombre más deseable del mundo de los negocios. He de reconocer que físicamente estoy muy bien, no es que sea un egocéntrico pero es la verdad. Soy un chico alto, de un metro ochenta y cinco, de tez muy pálida pero lo que más resalta son mis grandes y expresivos ojos color esmeralda acompañados por un pelo color cobrizo el cual es un completo descontrol y me resulta imposible de peinar.

Os peguntareis como puede ser que sea tan infeliz y este tan triste. Pues para saber eso os tengo que contar mi historia. Todo empezó cuando a los 16 años me enamoré locamente de una castaña de ojos color chocolate. Ella era un año menor que yo, pero la conocí gracias a mi hermana Alice ya que era su mejor amiga. Nosotros dos éramos muy distintos, mientras yo pertenecía a la élite de la preparatoria, ella era una de las típicas chicas que son ratones de biblioteca.

A esa edad la única manera que encontré de que ella me prestase atención era ridiculizándola y riéndome de ella. Aunque por dentro me moría de rabia al ver que le hacía daño, pero eran los únicos momentos en los que ella me dedicaba aunque fuese una mirada.

Así pasaron los años hasta que tuvimos que ingresar a la universidad, y yo como un cobarde que fui ni siquiera me despedí de ella, y mucho menos le dije lo que realmente sentía por ella. Pero a pesar de eso, yo no me rehusé a olvidarme de ella, así que a través de mi hermana conseguía saber cómo estaba mi dulce niña. Hasta que llegó un día en el que mi hermana me trajo una noticia que me partió el alma y el corazón en cachitos. Según Alice, mi dulce ángel estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Jacob, al cual sin conocer llegué a odiar con todas mis fuerzas.

Al cabo de unas semanas, conseguí recomponerme pero mi corazón seguía roto. Así que a partir de ese momento me gané a pulso mi fama de Playboy. Durante tres años me dediqué a salir con todas las chicas lindas que se me pusiesen por delante, pero siempre, con todas seguía un mismo patrón, ninguna duraba más de una noche y una vez que ya había obtenido lo que quería de ellas las desechaba como si de un trozo de papel se tratase.

Hasta que desgraciadamente una noche me topé con una rubia llamada Tanya a la que hubiese deseado y sigo deseando no haber conocido nunca. Tanya era la típica niña de papa rico que tenía todo lo que quería, y eso la hizo hacerse una chica muy superficial y antipática. La noche que conocí a Tanya era un 13 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de mi ángel. El hecho de saber que compartiría el día de su cumpleaños con el tonto de su novio me hacía cabrear. Por ese mismo motivo cuando vi a Tanya a la vez vi un método de escape para olvidarme de todo durante una noche.

Para mí fue eso, una chica más y una noche más, sinceramente no me acuerdo de nada, tan solo me acuerdo que desperté desnudo al lado de ella y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Al cabo de tres semanas ella se presento en mi departamento con un sobre blanco en sus manos. Cuando leí lo que ponía dentro el mundo se me vino encima. No era posible que a mi corta edad de 20 años ya fuera a ser padre y menos aún podía ser posible que la madre de mi hijo sea una total desconocida para mí. Ese momento era uno de los que más había soñado pero en mis sueños en el lugar de Tanya estaba mi hermoso ángel.

Después de darme la noticia me dijo que o me casaba con ella o mataría a mi hijo. Así que lo hice, cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Me casé con ella. En ningún momento la amé ni sentí el más mínimo sentimiento hacia ella que no fuese el asco. Pero debía estar con ella y llenarla de lujos mientras mi hija crecía en sus entrañas. Yo seguí con mi carrera de empresariales mientras Tanya disfrutaba de todos los lujos existentes que podía a través del dinero de mi familia.

Al final nació mi hija, era la cosita más pequeñita y más bonita que había visto jamás. Tuve suerte y mi pequeña no se pareció en nada a su madre, sino que era una copia en pequeño mía. Tiene unos ojos verdes que parecen dos luceros y el pelo de color cobrizo como el mío.

Ahora, después de tres años, que han sido los más felices y los más tristes a la vez para mi estoy aquí con mi princesita dormida en mis brazos. Por desgracia no me pude deshacer de Tanya cuando la niña nació debido a que según ella estaba muy acostumbrada a los lujos que le daba y no se podía despedir de una vida así. Cada vez que me pongo furioso con ella me dice que se llevará a la niña y que cuando tenga ella la custodia entera la dará en adopción. Y como lo único que yo quiero es que mi princesita tenga lo mejor y sea feliz a mi lado, hago oídos sordos y sigo con Tanya.

Sophie, que así es como se llama mi niña, es la luz de mi vida. Es la única estrella que brilla en el agujero negro que se ha convertido mi vida. Lo que más me duele es que sé que ella necesita una madre que la cuide y que la quiera, porque con Tanya lo único que consigue es un desprecio detrás de otro. Yo me sigo preguntando cómo puede haber una persona que sea capaz de tratar tan mal a mi pequeñina.

Esta mañana cuando he ido a avisarle que era hora de desayunar, me la he encontrado en su camita llorando. En ese momento se me ha roto el corazón.

Flashback

Porque lloras princesita – le pregunto mientras la cojo y le doy un gran abrazo intentando reconfortarla. Pero lo que no me espero es su respuesta.

Papi, porque yo no tengo una mami como la de Oliver – me empieza a decir mientras llora más fuerte. – Una mami que me quiera y que me cuide. Una mami que me cuente un cuento por las noches y que por las mañanas me despierte con un besito. Una mami que me peine el pelo y con la que haga galletitas – me dice mientras se aferra a mi camisa como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Cariño, pero me tienes a mi – le digo mientras intento aguantar mis lagrimas.

Papi yo te quiero mucho, pero necesito una mami, por favor papi búscame una mami que nos haga felices a los dos – con sus últimas palabras me quedo en estado de shock. Mi niña a pesar de tener tan solo tres añitos es muy inteligente, y también se ha dado cuenta que yo no soy feliz.

Fin Flashback

El hecho de escuchar sus palabritas es lo que me hace reaccionar y tomar la decisión de buscar a una niñera para que cuide a mi niña, y para que mi pequeña sienta por primera vez en su corta vida como es sentirse querida por una mujer. Ojala encuentre a la persona indicada para cuidarla y darle su amor.


	3. El plan de Tanya

3. El plan de Tanya

Bella POV

Ya han pasado tres días desde que encontré el anuncio en el periódico, tres días en los cuales me ha resultado casi imposible localizar al dueño o dueña del teléfono. Pero ayer, cuando ya me iba a dar por vencida contestaron el teléfono.

¿Diga? – contestó una voz muy estridente desde el otro lado de la línea.

Hola, llamo por lo del anuncio , en el que buscan niñera –

Pues te debes de haber equivocado porque en esta casa no necesitamos los servicios de ninguna extraña – después de haberme dejado estupefacta la muy fresca y me colgó el teléfono. Yo no entiendo a la gente.

Desde ese día ya no he vuelto a insistir, pero no puedo entender cómo puede haber gente tan maleducada en el mundo. Pero bueno haya cada uno con lo suyo.

Después de esa ácida conversación, sigo mirando el periódico y me doy cuenta de que necesitan una camarera en la cafetería Newton's.

Tanya POV

He de admitir que soy una chica con suerte. Tengo todo lo que siempre desee, una gran casa, dinero y lo mejor de todo, la fama. Gracias al tonto de mi marido y de la mocosa esa. No puedo entender cómo puede quererla tanto. Seguro que si supiese la verdad sobre la niña me echaría de la casa, pero como eso no me interesa mejor me lo guardo para mí misma.

Aunque debo decir que me resulto demasiado fácil engañar al pobre de Edward. La noche en la que lo conocí la suerte estuvo de mi lado, ya que cuando aquella noche estaba muy borracho. Entonces en cuanto lo vi un plan se me pasó por la cabeza. Después de invitarlo a unas cuantas copas más y de asegurarme que al día siguiente no recordaría nada, lo llevé a mi departamento, una vez allí lo tiré sobre la cama y lo desnude. Más tarde, después de hablar con mi amor y decirle el plan que tenía en mente, me fui a dormir, eso sí, tuve que desnudarme para que cuando el despertase se pensase que habíamos mantenido relaciones.

Y por lo visto la farsa me ha servido de maravilla, porque aquí estoy yo con mi amor James, quien es el verdadero padre de Sophie, y los dos estamos disfrutando de los placeres del dinero de Edward. Lo que también ha ayudado mucho, es que James tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo, la niña ha sacado esos dos aspectos de James pero para la gente que no sabe la verdadera historia, la niña se parece a Edward. Que ingenuos.

Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Últimamente Edward anda muy pendiente del teléfono como si estuviese ansioso porque alguien llamara. Por eso, me dedico a investigar sobre que puede ser, y me doy cuenta que ha publicado un anuncio buscando a una niñera para la niñata. Esa idea no me gusta nada, ya que si entra otra persona en la casa se podría dar cuenta de la farsa y arruinarme la vida.

Ring, Ring…

¿Diga? –

Hola, llamo por lo del anuncio, en el que buscan niñera – Así que esta chica quiere ser la niñera pues no se lo voy a permitir.

Pues te debes de haber equivocado porque en esta casa no necesitamos los servicios de ninguna extraña – Le respondo de una manera muy ácida para que no vuelva a llamar.

Una vez que ya he terminado con la chica me dedico a divagar por internet, donde consigo encontrar el número del periódico y cuando convenzo al director que quite el anuncio cuelgo, y suelto un gran suspiro. Parece que todo vuelve a su normalidad, o por lo menos eso espero.

Edward POV

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que puse el anuncio en el periódico, pero nadie ha llamado. Estoy realmente desesperado, mi princesa cada día está más triste porque necesita el calor de una madre. Hoy es sábado y tengo pensado invitar a desayunar a Sophie a la cafetería Newton's, se que le encanta aquel lugar, aunque últimamente no hemos podido ir. Así que mejor voy a despertarla y a darla la sorpresa.

Hola mi vida, es hora de levantarse – le digo mientras ella se hace la remolona en la cama.

Un ratito más papi –

Es que si tardamos mucho, no podremos ir a desayunar al sitio al que te gusta ir … - antes de que terminase de decir la frase mi princesa ya estaba saltando encima de la cama

¿Iremos a Newton's? Yupi –

En un visto y no visto, ya la tenía vestida, peinada e impaciente esperando a que terminase de arreglarme.

Una vez en el coche, me obliga a poner su CD de las canciones Disney. Así que con la canción del Libro de la Selva nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.


	4. Volverte a ver

4. Volverte a ver

Edward POV

- ¿Cuanto queda? -

- Cariño no lo sé, me parece que hemos elegido un mal día para desayunar fuera de casa - Le digo a Sophie mientras la veo resoplar y mirar con carita de aburrimiento por la ventana.

En ese momento empieza a sonar mi movil y cuando lo cojo me doy cuenta que se trata de mi hermana Alice.

- Hola Alice. Que quieres? -

- Hola hermanito, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte - me responde con su peculiar gracia - Te llamo para decirte que nos encontraremos en la cafetería Newton's dentro de cinco minutos -

- Como sabes que vamos hacia allí? - pregunto extrañado mientras escucho una carcajada de fondo, supongo que será de Jasper.

- Adios hermanito -

No me lo puedo creer ella siempre lo sabe todo, después de haber estado viviendo con ella todos estos años ahún no entiendo como puede ser posible que simpre sepa lo que estoy haciendo.

Cuando llegamos la niña bajó corriendo del auto y se lanzó a los brazos de su tía.

- Tía Alice! -

- Sophie de mi corazón - Chilló la exagerada de mi hermana, que parecía que no había visto a Sophie en años, aunque la hubiese visto el día anterior.

- Hola Jasper -

- Hola amigo, como estas? - me dijo con us habitual tranquilidad - Me parece que Alice tiene algo que contarte sobre cierta castaña que te traía loco de jovencito - me dijo moviendo las cejas de una manera muy cómica.

- De Bella? - pregunto incrédulo. No me puedo creer que Alice sepa algo sobre ella. Lo que daría por volver a verla. ¿Ella me recordará? y ¿Seguirá tan hermosa como siempre?

- Edward, tengo que contarte una cosa! - Chillaba la loca de mi hermana mientras daba saltitos al laso de una muy emocionada Sophie.

- Ayer conseguí el teléfono de mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria, Bella. La estuve llamando durante toda la tarde pero no me contestaba, hasta que al final sobre las diz de la noche me contestó la llamada. Y a que no sabes que… - Me dijo con una mirada pícara.

- Que? Alice suéltalo ya me pones nervioso –

- Pues que vive en California, peor lo más fuerte de todo es que trabaja aquí, en la cafetería Newton's. Según lo que me explicó ayer estará terminando su turno, así que si nos damos prisa la podremos ver – no me lo puedo creer, me parece que esto es un sueño, porque creo que esto en realidad es imposible, y si es verdad lo que acaba de decir Alice, allí arriba debe de haber alguien que me quiere mucho.

- Lo dices en serio Alice? Porque sabes que a mí este tipo de bromas no me hacen ni pizca de gracia – le dije incrédulo.

- Claro que es verdad, pero mejor entramos y lo compruebas con tus propios ojos –

Cuando entramos en la cafetería la busqué con la mirada por todo el local pero no la encontré. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas del concurrido lugar.

- Alice? – preguntó una voz grave detrás nuestro

- Oh, Jacob. Cuanto tiempo, como estas? – no puede ser que este chico de pelo negro y apariencia de boxeador sea el mismo Jacob de Bella. Pero lo más importante de todo es, que hace el aquí? Quizás siguen juntos y el ha venido a recogerla. En este momento todo el odio que sentí hacia él en el pasado volvió a salir a flote.

- Pues yo estoy muy bien, he venido a ver a Bell's. A ver si me puede hacer un favor – dijo sonriendo, pero a mí ya no me hacen ni pizca de gracia sus comentarios.

- Y tú qué haces aquí? –

- He venido con mi novio Jasper, y con mi hermano y mi sobrina, Edward y Sophie –

- Encantado yo soy Jacob, el mejor amigo de Bell's, y él es mi hijo Seth. Vosotros dos conocéis a Bella no? – nos preguntó a Jasper y a mí.-

- La conocimos en la preparatoria – le conteste de una manera muy cortante.

- Ah vale. Bueno ya la veo. Adiós, espero veros pronto – se despidió mientras me lanzaba una mirada amenazante, la cual correspondí encantado. Cuando se alejó lo seguí con la mirada y vi como se acercaba a una chica castaña a la que más tarde abrazó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. No me puedo creer que esa castaña sea mi Bella. Por lo visto el paso del tiempo le ha sentado muy bien, debido a que ahora tiene un físico espectacular.

Pero un momento. Y ese niño? Será su hijo?

-Oh dios mío, no me puedo creer que esa chica sea Bella. Por fin me hace caso y viste bien! – mi hermana como siempre estaba en su nube, pero no puedo juzgarla. Ya que cuando íbamos a la preparatoria Bella tenía un gusto hacia la moda bastante peculiar, provocando que mi hermana que es toda una maniática con la ropa se desesperase intentando cambiar su estilo de vestir.

- Pero que se va ya? – Alice y yo lo miramos interrogantes – Es que si os fijáis todas las camareras van con uniforme y ella no –

- Hermanito, cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca! – En ese momento me di cuenta que me había quedado mirando a mi diosa con la boca abierta.

- Pues a que esperas para llamarla? – le dije a Alice una vez que había asimilado las palabras de Jasper.

- Papi, porque estás tan nervioso y ansioso? – me pregunto mi pequeñina haciendo acto de presencia en la conversación.

- Mira cariño yo te explicaré. Lo que pasa es que, ves a esa chica tan linda que hay ahí – le dijo señalando hacia Bella – pues esa chica era amiga mía cuando iba al instituto. Y tu papi estaba enamorado de ella, pero el de pequeño era muy tonto y se portó muy mal con ella – mi hija me miró con cara de horror.

- Porque la trataste mal, si en verdad estabas enamorado de ella? – Iba a responderle cuando el chillido de mi hermana nos hizo dar un saltito en nuestros puestos a todos los que estábamos en la mesa.

- Bella! – Chillaba como una loca.

- Alice? Qué casualidad verte aquí, y yo que te iba a llamar hoy para que nos viéramos – le contestó Bella más hermosa que nunca mientras abrazaba a Alice y a Jasper muy efusivamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de la de Sophie. Pero ahora que la miro bien me doy cuenta que lleva al hijo de Jacob entre sus brazos, mientras que el niño descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Bella, de una manera muy amorosa.

- Edward? – me dijo un tanto extrañada – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – me dijo, pero yo me di cuenta que ella se encontraba distante conmigo, y eso me dolía. Pero eso era lógico después del daño que le hice en la preparatoria.

- Hola Bella, como te va todo? Mira te presento a mi hija, Sophie – Bella se quedó parada observando a Sophie de una manera tan cariñosa y amorosa que provoco que Sophie se levantara de su silla y le diese un abrazo a Bella. Este gesto nos extraño mucho a todos ya que Sophie era una niña bastante arisca con las mujeres, con la excepción de Alice y mi madre. Ni siquiera soportaba a Rosalie, la mujer de mi hermano Emmet. Pero se ve que con Bella todo es distinto porque mi pequeña se mostró como realmente ella es delante de Bella.

- Encantada de conocerte preciosa, mi nombre es Bella y este es mi sobrino Seth – le dijo Bella a Sophie mientras se ponía a su altura y abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sophie. Este gesto provocó que un adorable rubor colorease las mejillas de Sophie.

Mi niña tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y miraba a Bella con amor y adoración, con la misma adoración con la que Bella la miraba a ella. Después de ver ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que conseguir que Bella se enamorase de mi y aceptase a mi hija. Porque ella era la única persona que nos podía sacar a los dos de este pozo de soledad. Sophie necesitaba un amor que tan sólo Bella le podía ofrecer y para que mentiros, también vi en ella a aquella persona que me podría sacar de esta oscuridad, porque he de reconocer que sigo enamorado de ella.

Un golpe en mis costillas fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No sabía que tenías una hija-

- Ella es la luz de mi vida –

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, para mí este chiquitín, aunque yo no sea su madre biológica lo quiero con locura. Lo malo es que Jacob lo sabe y aprovecha eso para hacerme de niñera cada vez que él se quiere ir de fiesta. Pero yo estoy encantada de pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Además nosotros nos lo pasamos muy bien, a que si? – le preguntó Bella a Seth mientras le hacía cosquillas.

- Y la madre de Seth? - preguntó la curiosa de Alice. A Bella se le descompuso la cara.

- Bueno Seth y yo nos tenemos que ir porque ya se nos hace tarde. Si quieres podemos quedar en otro momento, tienes mi número no? – le preguntó a Alice.

- Si lo tengo, ya te llamaré – le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo. En ese momento Bella se agacho para quedar a la altura de Sophie.

- Y tu pequeñina no te pienses que te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí, espero que nos veamos pronto princesa – le dijo mientras le daba un sonoro beso.

- Bueno adiós Edward ha sido un placer volver a verte – me dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella me gustaría poder mantener el contacto contigo y hablar de unas cosas – le dije, empezando mi plan para conseguir tenerla a mi lado.

- Claro, por mi encantada. Yo ahora tengo prisa, si quieres pídele mi número de móvil a Alice y que te lo de. Y así nos comunicamos –

- Vale – le dije con una sonrisa boba en la cara.


	5. El parque

5. El parque

Bella POV

- Mami, podemos ver una película de dibujos en casa? – me preguntó Seth desde el asiento trasero de mi auto.

- Claro que si amor, si quieres antes de ver la película podemos hacer palomitas – cuando le dije eso se le ilumino la cara.

Y aquí estoy yo, con mi pequeño sobrino Seth montada en el coche camino a mi nueva casa. Después que encontré trabajo, me busqué un lugar en el que pudiera vivir. Ahora, por fin he conseguido independizarme.

Seth es mi pequeño sobrino, hijo de mi mejor amigo Jacob. Todo empezó cuando mi pobre amigo se enamoró locamente de una chica llamada Leah en la universidad. Yo nunca llegué a aceptarla, ya que la veía una mujer muy fría, y eso me provoco numerosas peleas con mi amigo. Hasta que al final mis sospechas fueron acertadas. Leah quedó embarazada, y si no hubiera sido porque un día se le escapo delante mío que quería abortar, creo que ese angelito que va conmigo en el coche nunca hubiese llegado a nacer. Después de muchas peleas Jacob consiguió convencerla para que no matara al bebé, pero con la condición que en cuanto el niño naciera ella se iría y nunca más volverían a saber de ella. Y eso fue lo que pasó. En cuanto Seth nació, Jacob y yo nos encargamos de arreglar todos los papeles haciendo que ella renunciase la custodia de su hijo, así nos evitaríamos problemas en el futuro. Seth nació sin conocer a su madre, pero para eso estaba yo allí. Yo fui la que me dedique a cuidarlo y amarlo junto con Jacob. Seth sabe que yo no soy su madre pero él dice que me quiere como si fuera su mami y que siempre me querrá.

-Mami! – me sacó la voz de mi pequeño de mi ensoñación.

- Que quieres peque – le dije mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor.

- Llevo un montón de rato hablándote y no me hacías caso – me dijo enfurruñado

- Lo siento mi amor. Que es lo que me estabas diciendo? –

- Que quienes eran con los que hablabas en la cafetería – me preguntó

- Pues cuando era pequeña ellos eran mis amigos –

- Pero el chico de ojos verdes, ese no era tu amigo. Lo sé porque a todos los has abrazado menos a él y te portabas de una manera muy rara. Como si estuvieses enfadada – este niño es demasiado inteligente a pesar de tener tan sólo cuatro años.

- Bueno de pequeños, no nos llevábamos muy bien nosotros dos – El hecho que Seth me recordase ese momento me trajo muchos recuerdos a la cabeza. Cuando lo vi pensaba que era un sueño. En la preparatoria yo estaba locamente enamorada de él. Pero él siempre me molestaba y me trataba muy mal y eso me hizo mucho daño. Pensaba que todos aquellos sentimientos estaban enterrados, pero cuando esta mañana lo he vuelto a ver las mariposas de la adolescencia han vuelto a surgir en mi estómago. Lo que no me esperaba era la noticia que Edward fuera padre y para ser sincera he de decir que aquella niña es un angelito.

Pero tengo que quitarme de la cabeza a Edward, aunque he de reconocer que me sorprendió mucho que él quisiese mantener el contacto conmigo. Pero no tengo que hacerme ilusiones y menos con él. El único hombre al que he amado en mi vida.

-Ya hemos llegado! - chillo la pulga que tenía detrás de mí.

Cuando subimos a mi nuevo apartamento Seth se quedó maravillado, ya que él nunca había venido antes, además que la idea que tuviese una habitación para él le encantó, pero lo que más le gustó fue cuando entró y se dio cuenta que estaba llena de juguetes que compré especialmente para él. Aunque Seth no fuese mi hijo biológico, lo quería como tal.

-Dios mío, esto es impresionante. Mami te quiero! - me dijo mientras se tiraba a mis brazos haciendo que los dos cayésemos al suelo entre risas y besos.

- Bueno enano, me voy a hacer la comida. Que quieres? –

- Quiero espaguetis! – dijo eufórico.

- Pues espaguetis serán señorito Seth – le dije haciendo una reverencia, que provocó que el empezara a reír de una manera muy estruendosa, este pequeño tiene la misma risa que su padre.

Ese día comimos entre risas y juegos. Más tarde Seth me ayudó a lavar los platos, pero al final acabamos nosotros más mojados que los platos.

Al final de la tarde, una vez que ya estábamos bañados y con el pijama puesto nos pusimos a ver la película de buscando a Nemo. He de decir que Seth es adorable cuando intenta hablarme como las ballenas, tal y como lo hacía Dori en la película.

A la mañana siguiente, Seth se despertó con las pilas cargadas y con una energía desmesurada. Por lo que decidí llevarlo al parque para que se desahogase un poco.

Cuando llegamos al parque, Seth se fue corriendo a jugar con un amigo suyo de la escuela, mientras que yo me sentaba debajo de un árbol y aprovechaba para leer un poco mientras vigilaba al terremoto de Seth.

Estaba muy concentrada en la lectura cuando una vocecita me sacó de mi burbuja.

-Hola Bella – cuando levanté la cabeza me di cuenta que se trataba de la pequeña Sophie.

- Hola preciosa, que has venido a jugar al parque? –

- Si he venido con mis abuelos. Me puedo quedar contigo un ratito Bella? – me preguntó con una carita de súplica a la que no me pude resistir.

- Claro que si pequeña. Ven que te cojo en brazos – Una vez que estuvo sobre mis piernas se recostó en mi pecho y me abrazó.

Así nos pasamos mucho rato, mientras que ella me explicaba cositas que para ella eran muy importantes. Esta niña es un cielo.

-Bella, ese niño es tu hijo? –

- No cariño, él es el hijo de mi mejor amigo –

- Pero el te llama mami y tu lo cuidas como si fuera tu hijito – me dijo extrañada.

- Sophie él no es mi hijo pero yo lo quiero mucho, tanto que lo cuido y lo quiero como si fuese mi bebé –

- Que suerte tiene Seth de tener una mami como tú – me dijo apenada.

- Porque dices eso princesa? –

- Yo tengo un papi que me quiere mucho y es el mejor del mundo. Pero mi mami no me quiere y nunca está conmigo y siempre que se acerca a mi papá o a mi es para decirnos cosas feas – me dijo llorando, provocando que mi corazón se estremeciera – Yo quiero tener una mami como tú Bella – me dijo abrazándome mientras lloraba.

- Cariño yo no sé lo que pasará en tu casa pero si quieres puedo hablar con tu papi y decirle que te quedes todas las veces que tú quieras en mi casa. Ah y por cierto tu papi tiene mi número de teléfono dile que te lo de y así cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo tan sólo me tendrás que llamar – le dije provocando que saliera una sonrisa en su carita.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Esme, Carlisle y Edward estaban buscando a la niña. Por lo tanto me levanté y le hice señas a Edwrad para que me viera.

-Oh Sophie nos has dado un susto muy grande, no te vuelvas a separar sin antes avisarnos vale? – le dijo a la niña mientras la abrazaba.

- No te preocupes Edward, Sophie ha estado conmigo todo este rato –

- Muchas gracias Bella, por estar con ella – me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, provocando que me quedase parada porque no me lo esperaba.

- No ha sido nada, esta niña es un angelito – le dije mientras hacía cosquillas a Sophie y Edward me miraba con un sentimiento que deducí que era amor, pero deseche esa idea.

Así estuvimos hablando un rato más, hasta que Seth vino corriendo diciendo que estaba cansado y se quería ir ya a casa.

-Oye Edward, si quieres puedes venir con la niña esta tarde a mi casa y así hablamos. Claro si quieres – le dije

- Oh por mi encantado, además creo que a Sophie le encanta la idea –

- Sí, quiero ir a tu casa – dijo dando saltitos.

- Bien, esta tarde te enseñaré todos los juguetes que mi mami me ha comprado nuevos y si quieres podremos ver alguna película de dibujos – dijo Seth emocionado. Me parece que estos dos acabaran siendo buenos amigos.

A Edward le di la dirección de mi casa y nos despedimos. Lo que no me esperaba es que cuando nos despedimos él lo hizo dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios.


	6. Una mami como tú

Hola chicas aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

La canción que Seth y Bella cantan es de Shania Twain – Man! I feel like a woman! Para meterse más en la historia les aconsejo que pongan la canción mientras leen.

6. Una mami como tú.

Una vez en casa, Seth se puso a jugar al nuevo juego que le compré para la Wii. Mientras él estaba entretenido jugando con la consola yo empecé a hacer la comida. Antes de empezar a ponerme manos a la obra, me encerré en la cocina, puse mi móvil en la encimera por si me llamaban y puse música. Cuando empecé a cortar las patatas para hacer el puré, sonaba mi canción favorita y sin pensármelo dos veces empecé a bailar y a cantar por toda la cocina.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<p>

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<p>

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

Cantaba a todo pulmón la famosa canción mientras que me inventaba una coreografía muy curiosa por toda la cocina. En ese momento entró Seth a por agua y cuando vio mi espectáculo privado se unió a él chillando más que yo y bailando de una manera descontrolada.

Cuando acabó, los dos quedamos exhaustos. Justamente en ese momento nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro y después estallamos en carcajadas. Momentos como estos eran los que me hacían levantarme todas las mañanas con una gran sonrisa en la cara. En ese momento recordé las visitas que tendríamos esa tarde.

-Enano, esta tarde tenemos visitas, y había pensado que podríamos hacer galletitas para merendar. Que te parece? – le pregunte aunque yo ya sabía la respuesta, ya que las galletitas eran su postre favorito

- Si mami, pero yo te ayudo a hacerlas, vale? – me pregunto muy sonriente

- Claro que si pulga. Pero primero ayuda a la mama a poner la mesa para comer y después cuando tengamos la barriguita llena las haremos – conseguí convencerlo para que me ayudase a poner la mesa.

- Yupi! Galletitas para merendar. Por cierto mami, que hay para comer? – ahora viene lo peor de todo contarle que le toca comer pescado.

- Pues hoy toca puré de patatas – le dije mientras él se relamía los labios – y de segundo pescado – cuando escucho la última palabra se le transformó la cara, en una mueca de desagrado.

- Pero porque mami? A mí no me gusta! – y ahora viene el momento del berrinche.

- Venga que si te comes todo el pescado, te doy un helado de postre –

- Bien! - dijo saltando, de repente se paró y me miró serio – pero me pones muy poquito de pescado, vale? –

- Anda, ves a poner la mesa – le dije una vez que me convenció, es que no podía negarle nada a este niño.

Después de comer, nos pusimos nuestras ropas de cocina y cogimos la cámara para hacer fotos y así poder enseñárselas a Jacob.

Al principio empezamos a hacer las galletitas muy concentrados, pero después empezó una guerra de harina, de la cual los dos terminamos llenos de harina. Al final, después de llevar tres horas haciendo galletitas las acabamos. La verdad es que a pesar de lo que había pasado en la cocina las galletas habían quedado deliciosas.

-Seth ve a bañarte ahora mismo, que dentro de poco vendrá Sophie –

- Vale mami, pero yo me quiero bañar contigo como hacemos siempre – me miró con una cara de súplica, la cual había aprendido de la malvada de mi mejor amiga Lucie, por cierto ahora me acuerdo que la tengo que llamar para explicarle todo lo que me ha pasado.

- Anda, trae los juguetes mientras yo voy llenando la bañera para que nos bañemos los dos –

- Bien! – dijo mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo en busca de juguetes a los cuales pudiere sumergir sin que se rompiesen. A los dos minutos llegó con dos coches de juguete.

Después de una hora de juegos en la bañera los dos salimos envueltos en nuestras toallas hacia mí habitación donde se encontraban las ropas listas para ponernos. Seth se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados con una camiseta blanca y unas bambas Nike de color blanco. El blanco le quedaba fantástico a mi niño, ya que al ser tan moreno como su padre el blanco le hacía resaltar sus encantos.

El simple hecho de encontrar la ropa que ponerme fue una tarea más complicada, ya que una no tiene todos los días en su casa a su amor de juventud. Por ese motivo se quería ver realmente linda, pero a la vez natural.

Al final opté por ponerme un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con unas bailarinas del mismo color que el vestido. El pelo lo dejé caer en cascada por mi espalda y me maquille de una manera muy sutil, haciendo que se me viera muy natural. Realmente, ese conjunto me daba un toque de inocencia que creo que le gustará a Edward.

Justo cuando acabé de acomodarme el pelo el timbre sonó de una manera muy insistente. Cuando abrí la puerta una eufórica Sophie se abrazó a mis piernas.

-Bella, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte – me dijo cuando yo me agaché y la abracé.

- Yo también princesa, pero nos hemos visto esta mañana – le dije, en ese momento una risa me hizo mirar hacia arriba y darme cuenta de la presencia de Edward.

- Hola Bella, te ves realmente hermosa – me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- Tu también te ves muy guapo – le dije provocando unas risitas detrás de mí.

- Y tu de que te ríes pequeña? – le preguntó Edward a su hija

- Es que parecen una parejita feliz – dijo la niña de una manera que parecía que a ella le gustaba esa idea. En ese momento Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Buena pasad, que os tengo esperando en la puerta. Seth, sal a saludar – le chillé al enano que aún estaba jugando a la consola.

- Hola Sophie, Edward! – dijo el enano mientras se asomaba por el pasillo.

- Sophie estoy jugando, quieres jugar conmigo? –

- Dentro de un ratito jugaré contigo, ahora quiero estar con Bella –

Cuando pasamos al comedor nos sentamos en el sofá y yo fui a sacar la galletitas y algo para beber.

-Estas galletitas las hemos hecho mí mami y yo, probadlas haber si os gustan – dijo Seth muy orgulloso de su trabajo

- Mmm, Bella están muy ricas. Algún día podremos hacer las dos juntas galletitas? –

- Claro que si pequeña – le dije mientras ella se sentaba en mi regazo.

- Bella sabes hacer trenzas? – asentí con la cabeza – me puede hacer dos trencitas? Es que mi papi no sabe –

En ese momento empecé a hacerle unas preciosas trenzas en su dorada cabellera, mientras le decía lo bonito que era su pelo.

-Sabes que Bella. Yo siempre he querido tener una mami como tú – me dijo mientras me daba un abrazó. Esas palabras me dejaron impactadas. Pero a Edward pareció no impresionarle mucho, como si supiese porque decía la niña esas cosas. Quizás algo le pasaba a la pequeña con su madre.

-Sophie cariño pro que no vas a jugar con Seth – le dijo Edward

- Vale papi – le dijo, pero antes de irse me dio un besito en la mejilla.

Cuando la figura de Sophie se perdió por el pasillo, Edward empezó a hablar.

-Bella tenemos que hablar – me dijo muy serio y con una mirada de disculpa.


	7. Confesiones

7. Confesiones.

Edward POV

Bella tenía un apartamento muy pequeñito, pero realmente acogedor. Lo que aún no asimilo ni entiendo del todo, es porque el pequeño Seth la trata como si fuera su madre. Porque según lo que ella nos había comentado el día anterior en la cafetería el niño era su sobrino.

Desde el momento que la vi en la cafetería no me la he podido volver a quitar de la cabeza, todo lo que llegué a sentir por ella ha vuelto a surgir, pero esta vez mis sentimientos hacia ella son aún más poderosos que en mi juventud. Y eso me lleva a encontrarme aquí, sentado en el sofá de la casa de Bella observando cómo trata como una princesa a Sophie. Y tan sólo con ver la sonrisa de mi pequeña me viene a la cabeza él verdadero motivo por el que me encuentro aquí.

-Sophie cariño, porque no vas a jugar con Seth – le dije, para poder quedarme a solas con Bella.

- Vale papi – me dijo muy sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Bella, como deseaba poder ser yo el que posase los labios en su pálida piel. Pero antes de quedarme soñando en mi propia burbuja recuerdo que debo de hacer una cosa muy importante.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar – le dije lo más serio que pude.

- Sobre qué quieres hablar? –

- Que ha sido de tu vida todos estos años. Por lo que veo te va todo muy bien con Jacob, tenéis un hijo en común y ayer en la cafetería se les veía muy bien – le dije haciendo ver que no sabía que Seth no es su hijo para poder sacarle información.

- Oh, tú piensas que Seth es mi hijo – e ese momento se le escapó una risotada, yo asentí con la cabeza – Seth no es mi hijo, he de admitir que de jovencita estuve saliendo con Jacob, pero tan sólo duró unas semanas debido a que nos confundimos y lo que de verdad sentíamos el uno por el otro únicamente era un gran amor pero de mejores amigos.

- Entonces porque Seth te llama mami si no lo eres? – este era el momento para obtener las respuestas que tanto había ansiado desde que escuche a ese pequeño llamarla de esa forma.

- Cuando Jacob y yo entramos a la universidad, él se enamoró locamente de una chica llamada Leah, ella a mi no me caía bien, ya que notaba algo raro en ella. Ese hecho provocó que Jacob se enfadase conmigo infinidad de veces. Hasta que un día mis sospechas fueron justificadas. Una mañana Leah se presentó en el departamento que Jacob y yo compartíamos diciendo que necesitaba que él firmase unos papeles, antes de firmarlos Jacob leyó lo que ponía. Ese papel era un acta para que Leah pudiese abortar. Ella se había quedado embarazada y quería matar a su bebé – esta historia me traía muy malos recuerdos de mi propio pasado – Al final entre Jacob y yo conseguimos convencerla para que no abortase, pero ella puso una condición. Ella tendría al niño, pero en cuanto este naciese ella se iría y no quería volver a saber nada más de nosotros dos y menos aún del bebé – me quedé sorprendido – Jacob lo pasó muy mal y en esos duros momentos fui yo quien lo ayudó a cuidar y a criar al pequeño Seth. Por eso el niño me llama mami, porque la que siempre ha estado con él y ha ejercido el papel de madre he sido yo. –

En ese momento me quedé con la boca seca, en estos momentos siento lástima del pobre de Jacob, lo debió de pasar muy mal. Pero por lo menos él tuvo a Bella quien lo ayudó en todo momento. En cambio yo nunca he tenido la ayuda de nadie, lo que hubiese dado para que Bella en todo momento me hubiese ayudado y apoyado como lo hizo con Jacob.

-No te esperabas eso no? – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios que no llegó a sus ojos, supongo que por los momentos tan duros que recordó.

- Pues la verdad es que me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso –

- Bueno, pues tú tampoco te quedas corto. Como que tienes una hija? Porque Sophie si que es tú hija ya que es igualita a tí- me preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

- Mi historia creo que es más triste que la de Jacob – le dije en un susurro casi inaudible, pero ella lo escucho, porque en ese momento sentí como agarraba mis manos entre las suyas dándome ánimo – Antes de empezar necesito pedirte una cosa, no me interrumpas y necesito que me escuches hasta el final – ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Todo empezó en la preparatoria. Yo estaba locamente enamorado de una chica, pero ella era muy diferente a mí y me ignoraba, yo en esa época era un tonto, por lo tanto la única manera que encontré para que ella me prestase atención era molestándola y metiéndome con ella. Pasaron los años y yo seguía igual de enamorado pero las cosas seguían tan frías entre nosotros como el primer día. El tiempo fue pasando y yo tuve que irme del pueblo donde vivía y me instale en California para ir a la universidad. Aunque estuviese en la universidad yo no perdí el contacto con ella, a pesar de ser de una manera indirecta, ya que conseguía saber cómo se encontraba a través de mi hermana que era la mejor amiga de mi amor. – Bella tenía una cara de sorpresa muy graciosa pero continué – Hasta que un día mi mundo se desvaneció bajo mis pies cuando mí hermana me explicó que ella estaba saliendo con un chico, al cual odie en el mismo instante que me enteré a pesar de no conocerlo. Estuve unas semanas sin salir de mi habitación porque el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era demasiado intenso. Cuando conseguí levantar un poco cabeza, empecé a salir con muchas chicas, utilizándolas como pañuelos a los cuales primero usaba y luego desechaba. Hasta que un día una chica rubia a la cual no conocía de nada, se presentó en mí departamento diciendo que estaba embarazada y que el bebé era mío, lo peor de todo es que ella me amenazó, diciéndome que si no me casaba con ella y la llenaba de lujos ella misma se encargaría de matar al bebé. Por eso me casé con Tanya, para poder salvar a mi pequeña que es lo que más quiero en este mundo. – Bella se quedó impresionada

- Pero tú estás enamorado de Tanya? –

- No, en mi corazón tan sólo hay espacio para dos personas y Tanya no está entre ellas –

- Pero entonces, una vez que nació Sophie, porque no la dejaste? –

- Porque ella no me deja, yo pensé que una vez que naciese la niña Tanya me dejaría vivir tranquilo con mi pequeña. Pero las cosas no son así, cada vez que me cabreo con ella por lo mal que trata a Sophie y le digo que voy a pedir el divorcio, ella me amenaza con llevarse a la niña y hacerle daño. Yo se que ella no quiere a mi princesa y por eso no me divorcio. Además hasta hace unos días no había encontrado una razón por la cual podría llegar a separarme –

- Y ahora la has encontrado? – me preguntó mientras se sonrojaba

- Bella siempre he estado enamorado de ti, y te pido de rodillas que perdones las estupideces que hice en el pasado – le dije mientras me arrodillaba delante de ella y le besaba las manos.

- Estás confundido, esto no puede ser verdad – me dijo mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas por la habitación nerviosa.

- Necesito que me creas es verdad lo que te digo. Y ahora después de ver como tratas a mi pequeña lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy más enamorado de lo que llegué a estar en el pasado – en ese momento ella se puso delante de mí y sin dejarme tiempo para pensar me besó. El beso fue perfecto, lo que había soñado durante tantos años se estaba haciendo realidad. Cuando nos separamos le dije en el oído.

- Por favor, danos una oportunidad. Esto puede funcionar – la mire fijamente a los ojos – Te amo –

- Yo también te amo. Pero el daño que me hiciste en la preparatoria fue muy grande, yo no te puedo perdonar de la noche a la mañana y empezar de cero – me dijo mientras me acariciaba las mejillas con sus dulces manos.

- No te estoy negando, que en un futuro pueda surgir algo. Pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para conocernos. Además se te olvida el hecho que estás casado – me miró dulcemente.

- Déjame demostrarte que he cambiado y que no soy el mismo adolescente tonto, sino que ahora soy un hombre que te ama con toda su alma y que te necesita a su lado – le confesé.

En ese momento volví a sentir sus cálidos labios entre los míos.

-Conozcámonos y luego hablamos de lo otro, vale? - me sonrió. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos escuchamos unos pasitos acercarse a la sala por el pasillo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, os lo agradezco de verdad. Vuestros comentarios es lo que está provocando que suba los capítulos más rápido de lo que pensaba. Sobre todo me hace mucha ilusión que os guste mi historia a pesar de ser una novata en esto. Ya que esta es la primera historia que escribo. Muchos Besos de Ainely.


	8. Amenaza

8. Amenaza

Edward POV

Mi vida es maravillosa, desde el momento de la confesión en el salón de su casa han pasado ya cuatro meses, los cuales han sido los más felices de mi vida. Hoy hace dos meses que me atreví a hacerle la famosa petición a Bella.

Flashback

Estábamos en el centro comercial, comprando un disfraz para Sophie, ya que en la escuela le hacían disfrazarse de abeja.

Pasamos un día perfecto, entre risas. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, por petición de mi pequeña acabamos comiendo una hamburguesa en el Mc Donald's. Antes que Bella y yo hubiésemos acabado de comer, Sophie, con su bandejita vacía me miró con ojitos suplicantes para que la dejase ir a jugar a la sala de juegos infantiles.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, le comente a Bella lo que llevaba pensando y deseando durante toda la mañana.

-Madre mía, quien me diría a mí que acabaría en un McDonald's con el chico que me hizo la vida imposible en la preparatoria – me dijo mientras se reía.

- La verdad es que lo siento mucho, de pequeño me comporté como un completo estúpido por no saber decirte lo que sentía – le dije haciendo que se sonrojase, haciéndola parecer más adorable.

- No te preocupes ya te dije que te perdonaba y no pasa nada. Lo bueno es que las cosas entre nosotros ahora van bien. Además le he cogido mucho cariño a Sophie, no sé qué haría sin ella – me dijo muy dulcemente. En ese momento me levanté de mi asiento y me senté a su lado. Estuvimos hablando durante horas, pero siempre mientras vigilábamos a Sophie. Hasta que en un momento no pude evitar el acto de acariciar su mejilla. Ella se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos pero me di cuenta que su mirada pasaba de mis ojos a mis labios. Yo estaba igual que ella pero no me lanzaba por miedo a apresurarme o asustarla.

- Hazlo – me dijo ella muy cerca de mi cara en un susurro – bésame – me dijo antes que yo estampase mis labios contra los suyos. En ese justo instante escuchamos el carraspeo de una persona detrás de nosotros. Bella se apartó avergonzada de mientras se giraba hacia donde Sophie nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Pero lo que más nos desconcertó es que en ese instante mi pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Bella diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y dándole besitos por toda la cara. Bella se quedo sorprendida y con una mueca en la cara de no comprender. Pero yo como padre que soy, entendí perfectamente lo que hacía mi hija. Ella nos estaba dando su consentimiento a su manera.

- Papi, ahora por fin seremos una familia feliz. Pero primero tenemos que echar a Tanya de casa para que Bella se pueda venir a vivir con nosotros! – dijo muy emocionada. Pero Bella no comprendía nada, por eso en cuanto escucho lo de echar a Tanya para que ella viniese a vivir con nosotros pareció aturdirla.

- Mira pequeña, porque no nos dejas a Bella y a mí un ratito más a solas para poder hablar – le dije

- Vale papi, yo me voy a jugar con mi amiguito al tobogán – nos dijo sonrientes.

Cuando mi pequeña se fue Bella intentó decirme algo pero yo la detuve, porque primero le quería decir aquello que llevaba deseando decirle durante todo el día.

-Bella, se que hace poco tiempo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. Pero debo decirte que en estos cinco años no ha habido un solo día en el que no pensase en ti. Y ahora que te tengo delante de mí, compartiendo todos estos momentos con mi hija, me doy cuenta de todo lo que perdí al no tener el valor de decirte en la preparatoria todo lo que te voy a decir ahora – ella me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos llorosos – Te voy a explicar con tres palabras lo que siento. Te amé, te amo y te amaré – le dije mientras la cogía de las manos – Por eso te quiero pedir, que por favor nos des una oportunidad de ser felices, de poder estar juntos.

- Por mi encantada, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo soñando este momento. Pero tú estas casado y las cosas no son tan sencillas. – me dijo llorando

- Cariño, sabes que a la única mujer que amo es a ti, a Tanya nunca la he querido ni la querré, y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me une a Tanya. Pero te aseguro que si ella es un impedimento para que estemos juntos haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para divorciarme de ella sin que ella tenga la oportunidad de dañar a Sophie.- le dije mientras cogía su cara entre mis manos

- De momento, podríamos probar si funciona. Además se de una personita que le hará mucha ilusión esta noticia – me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- Entonces déjame hacerlo como es debido. Isabella Swan, quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunté sonriente.

- Sí, claro que sí – me dijo mientras saltaba encima de mí para darme un dulce beso.

Fin flashback

Estaba totalmente sumido en mis recuerdos cuando una vocecita, me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Papi, te tienes que vestir, para ir a darle la sorpresa a Bella! – me dijo mi pequeña apurándome. Sophie está encantada de mi relación con Bella. Según ella, de esta manera puede tener a la mami que siempre soñó. Se que mi niña se muere por las ganas de decirle a Bella mami, tal y como hace el travieso de Seth, pero no se atreve.

- Ya voy enana – le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas. Mientras íbamos camino a la puerta para irnos, nos topamos con Tanya, quien nos lanzó una mirada despectiva. En ese momento Sophie se desprendió de mi mano y se acercó a ella.

- Ya no me importa cómo me mires. Por que tus miradas ya no me hacen pupa, porque ahora tengo una mami de verdad que me quiere y me cuida – le dijo mi hija muy seria. Tanya me miró con cara de odio y cuando pasó por mi lado me susurró al oído.

- Si quieres guerra, la tendrás – esas palabras me dejaron helado. Pero una cosa tenía muy clara, no dejaría que ella les hiciese daño a mis dos princesas, no ahora que por fin era feliz.


	9. La sorpresa

9. La sorpresa.

Bella POV

-Seth vístete ya, que dentro de poco llegarán Sophie y Edward – le dije a mi pequeño terremoto desde mi habitación mientras él seguía sumido en sus videojuegos. Como no me prestaba la menor atención opté por arreglarme primero y después ya lo arreglaría a él.

Hoy mi amor viene a pasar la tarde con nosotros y con él trae a la princesita. Ya hace tres meses que estamos juntos, y estos últimos meses han sido los más felices de mi vida. Mi sueño de adolescencia y con lo que había soñado durante toda mi vida, por fin se había hecho realidad. De esta relación lo que más temía era la reacción de los dos pequeños cuando se enterasen. Estábamos seguros que la reacción de Sophie sería buena, pero del que estábamos más inseguros era de Seth, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a compartirme con nadie y no sabíamos cómo se tomaría la noticia. Pero cuando se lo explicamos todo sucedió mejor de lo que nos imaginábamos.

_Flashback_

_Es lunes y hoy viene Edward con la pequeña para explicarle a Seth nuestra relación. En ese momento el timbre me comunicó la llegada de ellos dos y así también acercando el momento que más temía. Volvieron a picar de una manera muy insistente por lo que me imagine que sería Sophie._

_-Ya voy – dije mientras me acababa de maquillar y me dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirles. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, una pequeña sombra se me adelantó abriendo la puerta. A partir de ese momento todo pasó muy rápido. _

_- Hermanito! – le dijo Sophie a Seth mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo. Seth tenía cara de no enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero igualmente le devolvió el abrazo a la pequeña._

_- Yo no soy tu hermanito, yo soy tu amiguito – le dijo Seth intentando convencerla._

_- No, ya somos hermanitos, porque tu mami y mi papi están juntos – le dijo una muy efusiva y sonriente Sophie. A Edward y a mí se nos desencajo la mandíbula, ya que no teníamos pensado comunicárselo a Seth de una manera tan brusca. En ese momento mi pequeño me miró con lágrimas en sus ojitos y se fue corriendo a su habitación._

_Sophie nos miró con una carita que nos avisó que dentro de poco se uniría al llanto de Seth._

_-Cariño, porque lloras? – le preguntó Edward_

_- Seth no quiere ser mi hermanito, no me quiere y lo he hecho llorar – nos explicaba mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de su padre y enterraba su carita en su cuello._

_- Princesa, él seguro que quiere ser tu hermanito, pero tienes que entender que él está acostumbrado a que yo esté siempre a su disposición y seguramente lo único que le pasa es que tiene miedo a compartirme, pero ya verás que cuando hable yo con él se le pasara el enfado – le dije, mientras en su carita aparecía una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Voy a intentar hablar con él – le dije a Edward mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Él me miró con su típica sonrisa torcida, pero esa sonrisa quedó en una mueca por el momento que estábamos viviendo en casa. _

_La verdad es que me sentía muy mal, de todos los males del mundo el que más me afectaba y me dolía era ver a mi pequeño travieso llorar. Por eso me dirigí con paso rápido a su habitación para que esta pesadilla acabase de una vez. En ese momento ya estaba delante de la puerta de mi hombrecito._

_Toc, toc. Piqué a la puerta esperando que él me dejase entrar. En ese instante la puerta se abrió mostrándome a un desolado Seth que lloraba en una esquina de la habitación. En cuanto lo vi en ese estado el corazón se me partió en trocitos y sin pensármelo dos veces corrí hasta donde él se encontraba y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin llegar a lastimarle._

_-No llores mi amor, que me rompes el corazón – le dije mientras me unía a su llanto._

_- Es que no quiero que tu también me abandones mami – me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_- Yo nunca te abandonaré mi amor, porque para mí eres lo más importante que hay en el mundo entero – le confesé_

_- Pero ahora eres la novia de Edward – me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero._

_- Pero aunque sea su novia tú sigues siendo mi hijo – _

_- Entonces aunque te cases con Edward y Sophie sea mi hermanita y tu hija me seguirás queriendo igual? – me preguntó cauteloso_

_- Te querré aún más – le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas haciendo que el riese de una forma muy ruidosa. Tan fuerte que Edward y Sophie entraron en la habitación para ver qué pasaba._

_- Sophie, seremos los mejores hermanos del mundo – le dijo mi príncipe a Sophie mientras la abrazaba y los dos daban pequeños saltitos de emoción – Como ahora eres mi hermana te voy a enseñar mis objetos secretos – en ese momento travieso de mi hijo se nos quedó mirando fijamente, dándonos a entender que no quería que viésemos sus objetos secretos aunque a mí ya me los había enseñado muchas veces. Pero cuando nos íbamos a ir, Seth nos hizo quedarnos un momento porque según él le iba a decir una cosa muy importante a Sophie y teníamos que estar nosotros dos delante – Sophie, como eres mi hermanita y te quiero mucho te dejo que si quieres puedes llamar a Bella mami – eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara y que Sophie me mirase miy contenta y emocionada._

_- De verdad puedo llamarte mami? – _

_- Claro que sí pequeña, puedes llamarme como tú quieras –_

_Cuando salimos de la habitación dejándolos jugar solos Edward me abrazó y me besó de una manera que debería estar prohibida. Pero en ese momento yo tenía mucha hambre de él y sin pensármelo dos veces lo arrastré hasta mi cuarto y una vez que estuvimos dentro cerré con pestillo, para que los dos pequeñajos no nos molestasen._

_Fin Flashback _

Ahora todo marcha de maravilla y esto me lleva a estar delante del espejo arreglándome para pasar una perfecta tarde los cuatro juntos. Cuando acabé conmigo empecé con Seth quien no paraba de quejarse porque quería seguir jugando.

-Pero mira qué guapo esta mi morenazo! – le dije mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Cuando estábamos en nuestra sesión de abrazos y besos picaron a la puerta y Seth corrió para darles la bienvenida a los invitados.

Cuando salí al recibidor donde ellos se encontraban me encontré a Edward que tenía abrazados a los dos enanos. Pero en cuanto Sophie me vio se soltó del abrazo de su padre y corrió a mis brazos.

-Bella – chillaba mi pequeña mientras me abrazaba muy efusivamente. A pesar de que aquel día que empezó tan mal pero que acabó siendo el mejor de todos, a pesar que Seth le dijera que me podía llamar mama, ella no lo hacía aunque en su mirada podía ver que se morí de ganas de hacerlo.

- Como esta mí niña hermosa?- le pregunté provocando que Edward y Seth se rieran y dijeran a la vez.

- Mujeres… - eso provocó que todos acabásemos riéndonos a carcajadas.

- Sophie tengo que enseñarte una cosa, ven a mi cuarto corre! – le dijo Seth a la pequeña.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron por el pasillo, Edward se acercó a mí.

-Hola preciosa – me dijo a mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Hola mi amor – le dije a milímetros de sus labios. Es ese instante nos fundimos en un demandante y un beso necesitado, en el cual demostrábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos y nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

- Y ahora me vas a explicar cuál es esa sorpresa que me tienes preparada?- le dije mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

- No, cariño me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber tú sorpresa – me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la frente y llamaba a los niños para poder irnos.

Una vez en el coche pusimos nuestra canción favorita y los cuatros empezamos a cantarla mientras Edward conducía a toda velocidad hasta mi sorpresa. Pero mientras íbamos de camino Edward freno al lado de la carretera.

-Que ya hemos llegado?-

- No Bella, ahora tienes que taparte los ojos con este pañuelito – me explicó Sophie mientras me entregaba un lindo pañuelo color rosa.

Cuando me tapé los ojos Edward continuó con el trayecto y de vez en cuando me acariciaba la zona del muslo que tenía expuesta ya que para llevaba puesto un vestido que me llegaba a mitad del muslo.

Después de lo que supuse que fueron unos diez minutos el coche se paró y escuche como Edward sacaba a los pequeños del auto y por último me ayudaba a bajar.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar cerca del mar, ya que podía escuchar el sonido de las olas al chocar contra la arena de la orilla. En ese momento Edward me beso con gran dulzura, provocando que me estremeciera, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a abrazarlo, sus labios desaparecieron y se puso detrás de mí y mientras me quitaba la venda me susurro al oído.

-Espero que te guste la sorpresa amor – en ese momento me quito el pañuelo y pude observar que nos encontrábamos en una playa solitaria, iluminada con muchas velas y postes para que pudiésemos ver. Hoy era una noche de luna llena que se reflejaba en la cristalina agua del mar. Pero en ese instante me di cuenta que en medio de la arena había una hermosa mesa para cuatro. En eso justo momento me gire y le dije gracias a Edward mientras le daba un beso con el que le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

La cena pasó entre risas y bromas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando por fin después de tanto tiempo Sophie me llamó mama. En ese momento se me saltaron las lágrimas y la abracé. Un abrazo al que se unieron Seth y Edward.

Después de la cena, fuimos a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa mientras nos mojábamos los pies. Los niños corrían a nuestro alrededor mientras nosotros dos estábamos abrazados y susurrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos y lo felices que éramos. Después de dos horas corriendo por la arena los niños estaban agotados y decidimos ir a mi casa para pasar la noche. Pero en cuanto llegamos a casa y acostamos a los niños me acordé de algo.

-Edward, Tanya no se dará cuenta que vais a pasar la noche fuera de casa? – le pregunté asustada.

- No te preocupes amor, seguro que ni se dará cuenta, total entre nosotros nos ignoramos totalmente – me dijo muy tranquilo, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi habitación donde nos demostramos físicamente lo que sentíamos y nos entregamos el uno al otro.

Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy la historia destilaba amor, pero es que hoy me he levantado con mi lado romántico. Por si lo quieren saber la canción de Bella, Edward , Sophie y Seth es de Maldita Nerea – Tu mirada me hace grande. Un beso a todas y espero que sigan dejando sus reviewa


	10. Decisiones y advertencias

10. Decisiones y advertencias.

Edward POV.

Últimamente todo en casa está demasiado tranquilo, el hecho que Tanya ya no busque pelea ni trate mal a Sophie se me hace muy extraño. Posiblemente las palabras que la niña le dijo antes de la sorpresa de Bella le tocaron un poco y se diese cuenta que estaba perdiendo a su hija y que a mí ya me había perdido por completo, pero la realidad es que nunca me tubo.

Lo tengo decidido, tengo la idea en la cabeza de divorciarme de una vez por todas de Tanya, pero si he de ser realista he de decir que tengo mucho miedo. Miedo a que Tanya intente perjudicar a mi princesa, pero también lo que me preocupa es que tome represalias contra Bella.

La decisión ya está tomada pero antes de llevarla a cabo quiero consultárselo a mis padres. Pero aún no he pensado como lo haré ya que ellos actualmente viven en Forks. En ese momento picaron a la puerta.

-Señor Cullen – me dijo tímidamente mi secretaria mientras entraba en mi despacho.

- Dime Angela – le dije infundiéndole valor para que hablara.

- Pues, acaban de llamar diciendo que lo necesitan en la sucursal de Port Ángeles urgentemente, debido a que algo grave le está pasando a la empresa. Así que he pensado que lo más adecuado sería que saliese esta misma noche hacia el lugar – me dijo rápidamente sin hacer pausas y sin casi respirar, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

- De acuerdo, planifíqueme usted misma mi viaje. Será mejor que me vaya para hacer la maleta – le expliqué.

Mientras salía del edificio, me detuve a pensar a donde debía ir y me di cuenta que Port Ángeles se encuentra mi cerca de Forks, por lo tanto mis líos mentales sobre cómo y cuándo ir a visitar a mis padres han sido resueltos.

Cuando llegué a casa, una muy sonriente Sophie me esperaba en la puerta. En ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía donde dejar a la pequeña.

-Papi! – chilló mi princesa mientras corría hacia mí y se lanzaba a mis brazos.

- Hola mi amor. Cómo ha ido tú día? – en ese momento una sonrisa triste cruzó su linda carita.

-Que ha pasado algo, amor? – le pregunté

- Es que Tanya me ha dicho que soy una niña tonta – me dijo con los ojos llorosos. Iba a contestarle cuando ella me cortó – es que yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas y jugaba a que la muñeca que hace de mami era Bella y la muñequita que hace de hijita era yo. Pero cuando estaba jugando entró Tanya y me preguntó a que estaba jugando. Y yo le contesté que ha que Bella era mi mami de verdad. Pero cuando le dije eso ella me chilló y me dijo que era una niña tonta y muy molesta y que nadie me iba a querer nunca, y que Bella en verdad nunca me ha querido ni me querrá – me dijo mientras lloraba. En estos momentos lo veía todo rojo y tenía ganas de matar a cierta rubia.

-No llores mi amor, tu sabes que todo lo que ella te ha dicho es mentira porque está celosa. Además tu eres una niña adorable a la que todo el mundo quiere pero lo más importante de todo es que Bella te quiere con todo su corazón, tú crees que ella te dejaría llamarla mamá si no te quisiese?- le hice reflexionar para que se diese cuenta que Tanya tan solo quería hacerle daño y que lo que le había dicho era mentira.

-Es verdad papi, Bella sí que me quiere! – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y empezaba a sonreír.

-Sophie tengo que explicarte una cosa.- le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-Esta noche tengo que salir de viaje y estaré fuera durante unos días – le dije

-Vale, pero puedo quedarme con Bella estos días, por favor – me suplicaba mientras me ponía carita de súplica.

-Además papi, Seth no estará con ella estos días y te prometo que me portaré muy bien- me prometía intentándome convencer.

-Mira porque no llamas a Bella, mientras yo hago la maleta y se lo preguntas? – le propuse

-Sí! – chilló emocionada mientras cogía el teléfono nerviosa.

-Anda dame que te marco el número – cuando le marqué el número de casa de Bella ella me quitó el teléfono de las manos – Antes de colgar pásame el teléfono-

- Bella? Hola soy Sophie …. Si estamos muy bien, peo te llamaba para preguntarte una cosita … es que mi papi se va esta noche de viaje y es por si me puedo quedar estos días contigo … lo dices de verdad! … bien! Yo también te quiero! – Cuando dijo eso me pasó el teléfono.

-Hola mi amor, gracias por quedarte estos días con Sophie – ella soltó una risita desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-No te preocupes, además aprovecharemos estos días para hacer una fiesta de chicas – me dijo ilusionada, estos eran los momentos en los que tenía claro que ella era la única mujer que nos podía hacer realmente felices a mi pequeña y a mí.

-Te amo – le dije de repente

-Y yo a ti mi amor, cuando me traerás a la niña? –

-Pues sobre las ocho de la tarde, te va bien? –

-Claro, bueno os espero en casa. Un beso, te quiero – y en ese momento colgó.

Sophie me miraba con una mirada soñadora.

-Papi, cuando podrá ser Bella mi mami de verdad, y la bruja de Tanya ya no estará nunca más en nuestras vidas? – me preguntó mi hija

-Dentro de poco pequeña – le dije mientras la abrazaba – me ayudas a hacer la maleta? –

-Sí! –y ella corrió por todo el pasillo camino a mi habitación.

Pasamos la tarde los dos juntos, jugando y demostrándonos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Ya que pasaríamos unos días separados y eso en cierto modo nos entristecía, pero mi pequeña estaba muy emocionada porque iba a pasar estos días con Bella.

-Sabes que papi? – me pregunto – tengo ganas de estar solita con Bella, para que podamos actuar como una mami y una hija de verdad. Yo creo que Dios, nos ha mandado a Bella, par que nos dé el amor que la mala de Tanya nunca nos da – me confesó mi pequeña. En ese momento se escucho la puerta, esa era Tanya. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que ella entrara en la habitación donde estábamos jugando.

-Sal un momento, tenemos que hablar – me dijo muy seria, mientras me desafiaba con la mirada. Cuando salimos de la habitación la encaré.

-Ya me ha explicado Sophie, a lo que te has dedicado a decirle hoy – le dije – mira Tanya estoy cansado de tus jueguecitos, así que te lo digo por última vez. Déjanos tranquilos. Tienes todos los lujos, no entiendo porque tienes que estar siempre haciéndonos daño. Pero te advierto que ya me he cansado y que hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia – le dije, ella se asustó por mis palabras, pero recompuso la cara y me miro fríamente.

-Que te pasa Edward, ahora que has encontrado a una putita que te tiene contento ya eres capaz de plantarme cara? – me dijo la muy mala – pero que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así. Y lo que antes he escuchado era una amenaza? Pues permíteme decirte que pierdes tú más que yo. Y te vuelo a repetir las cosas no se van a quedar así. – en cuanto me dijo eso se marchó con aires de superioridad.

En cuanto la perdí de vista me dirigí hacia la habitación donde jugaba Sophie. Ya no me apetecía pasar más tiempo en esta casa, por eso cogí a la pequeña y una vez que tuve su maleta y la mía listas nos marchamos rumbo a casa de Bella.


	11. Un fin de semana para nosotras

11. Un fin de semana para nosotras.

Bella POV.

En cuanto me llamaron por teléfono Sophie y Edward preguntándome si la pequeña se podía quedar unos días conmigo acepté con mucho gusto. El aspecto de que Edward dejase a su pequeña conmigo en vez de con su hermana o algún otro familiar me hacía muy feliz, porque si me dejaba al cargo de su pequeña es por algo.

Como ya era tarde y ellos aún no habían llegado, empecé a hacer la cena para los tres, ya que supongo que Edward dentro de poco tendrá que coger el avión y si no cena aquí no podrá cenar en ningún otro sitio. Justamente cuando estaba poniendo la sopa que había preparado en los platos, la puerta de mi casa se abrió, supuse que eran ellos, ya que nadie más tenía las llaves de mi casa excepto él y Jacob. De repente sentí como unos bracitos se ciñeron alrededor de mis piernas y me giré para alzarla en mis brazos.

-Hola princesita, preparada para pasar unos días conmigo? – le pregunté mientras le daa un abrazo y un beso en su pequeña frente. Ella rió mientras asentía, para después esconder su carita en mi cuello y decirme al oído.

-Te quiero- esas simples dos palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un brinco. En ese momento sentí como alguien ahogaba un sollozo en su garganta y me giré para ver qué es lo que le sucedía a Edward mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

-Venga pequeña, ves a lavarte las manos que vamos a cenar – le dije, acto seguido ella salió corriendo hacia el baño mientras imitaba el sonido de un avión por el pasillo.

-Que te pasa, amor?- le pregunté preocupada porque algo malo hubiera pasado.

-Es que aún no me acabo de acostumbrar a ver a mi hija tan feliz. Desde que nos dejaste entrar en tu vida, mi hija empieza a sonreír realmente, ya que ahora para ella eres la figura de la madre que nunca ha tenido – en ese momento empezó a llorar mientras me abrazaba – no nos dejes nunca por favor – me suplico. En cuanto escuche esas palabras lo aparté un poco de mí y le hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Jamás os dejaré de eso puedes estar seguro. Por que vosotros y Seth sois lo que más quiero en este mundo – le dije. Él me miraba fijamente a los ojos pero luego poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que unimos nuestras bocas en un dulce y tranquilo beso donde nos demostrábamos el uno al otro lo mucho que nos necesitábamos. Pero después de unos minutos una risita nos hizo separarnos. Sophie se encontraba sentada en su sitio mirándonos fijamente mientras se reía silenciosamente para que no nos diésemos cuenta que ella estaba allí.

-Bueno, que os parece si empezamos a cenar. Que hoy he preparado una rica sopa – dije, después nos pusimos a cenar los tres muy amenamente.

Una vez que acabamos Sophie estaba muy cansada, pero lo que me sorprendió es que cuando la íbamos a meter en la cama de Seth ella se agarró con mucha fuerza al cuello de Edward y le dije que quería dormir conmigo, a lo que yo acepte con el corazón en la mano, ya que no esperaba que la pequeña quisiese compartir algo tan personal como el dormir conmigo.

Después de acostarla en mi cama, silenciosamente los dos salimos de la habitación y abrazados nos dirigimos hacia el sofá. Donde nos sentamos aún abrazados.

-Bella tengo que decirte una cosa – me dijo muy serio.

-Que pasa cariño?- le pregunté asustada por su seriedad.

-Me voy a divorciar, yo ya no aguanto más esa situación. No quiero tener nada que ver con Tanya, ella es realmente mala. Y ahora que se ha dado cuenta que Sophie es feliz porque nosotros dos estamos juntos, ella se dedica a meterle cosas e ideas en la cabeza que lo único que le provocan a mi pequeña es dolor- me dijo mientras me agarraba las manos- Bella lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora sé que no va a ser fácil, pero necesito saber que vas a estar a mi lado en todo momento y que no me vas a dejar – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora, siempre estaré a tu lado. Pase lo que pase.- en ese momento estampó sus labios a los míos con fiereza. Yo le respondí el beso gustosa y mientras nuestras lenguas se exploraban cada rincón de nuestras bocas él me recostó en el sofá. Esa noche las paredes de mi comedor fueron testigos de nuestro intenso e infinito amor.

Cuando se fue hacia el aeropuerto yo me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé al lado de Sophie, quien al sentir mi presencia en la cama, se recostó prácticamente encima de mí y mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente una vocecita muy dulce me despertó.

-Si Lily, ella es muy bonita – esa voz era de Sophie – yo también espero que nunca se vaya, ella es diferente a Tanya – en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba ablando de mí – Tanya me ha dicho que ella no me quiere, pero yo no la creo, porque Bella me quiere mucho – en ese momento decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré a Sophie con una muñeca en la mano que no había visto nunca. Tanto ella como la muñeca estaban muy cerca de mi cara mirándome fijamente.

-Buenos días corazón – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me estiraba en la cama para conseguir acabar de despertarme.

-Hola Bella – me dijo tímidamente.

-Que te parece si hoy desayunamos en la cama? – le pregunté mientas encendía la tele de mi habitación y ponía Bob Esponja.

A ella la dejé en la habitación entretenida y yo empecé a hacer el desayuno. Cuando acabé lo puse todo en una bandeja y me fui directa a mi habitación, donde me encontré a Sophie sentada en la cama y tapada hasta las pierdas mientras miraba embobada y con la boca abierta los dibujos.

-Venga Sophie a desayunar – me puse a su lado, pero cuando me fije, vi que la pequeña estaba encantada con los dibujos como si nunca los hubiese visto. – Cariño estas bien? Que no te gustan los dibujos? – le pregunté.

-Si que me gustan Bella, pero es que en casa Tanya no me deja ver los dibujos y siempre que me siento en el sofá a verlos ella llega y me los quita – me dijo triste.

-No te preocupes, que si todo sale como tu papi tiene pensado dentro de poco nosotros tres y a veces cuatro seremos una familia. – le dije provocando que una sonrisa se asomase en su linda cara.

Después de desayunar, decidimos que haríamos galletitas las dos juntas. Pero antes de hacerlas le di un baño en el que las dos acabamos mojadas porque empezamos a jugar con el agua de la bañera. Cuando conseguí convencerla para que me dejase sacarla de la bañera me entretuve en secarla bien, luego le puse una camiseta de Seth, la misma camiseta que utilizaba él cuando hacíamos galletas. Una vez vestida y mientras ella seguía viendo los dibujos le sequé el pelo y luego delicadamente se lo peine. Pero como nos íbamos a manchar de masa le recogí el pelo en una hermosa coleta alta.

-Bueno pequeña, estas lista para hacer galletitas? – le pregunté mientras ella saltaba de un lada a otro de la habitación.

Después de dos horas en las que cantamos e hicimos galletas, las dos nos sentamos en una tumbona de la terraza y mientras tomábamos el sol nos comíamos las galletas.

-Bella, podemos ir esta tarde al parque con Seth? – me preguntó con car de súplica.

-Claro, pero primero tenemos que llamar al papa de Seth por si le deja – le dije.

-Bueno pues le llamamos y se lo preguntamos –

A Jacob le pareció una buena idea el ir al parque, ya que el niño últimamente estaba muy revoltoso y no sabía qué hacer ya con él. Y eso es lo que hicimos, pasamos toda la tarde fuera. Primero fuimos al parque donde, Jacob y yo nos sentamos en un banco y observamos a los pequeños mientras conversábamos. Después de dos horas a Jacob se le ocurrió la idea de comprar helados. Así que los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la heladería y cada uno nos compramos un helado. Finalmente acabamos cenando en el Mc Donald's.

A las diez de la noche Jacob nos dejó a Sophie y a mí en mi casa donde, después de ponernos el pijama y lavarnos los dientes nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos la película de la Bella y la bestia, pero Sophie se durmió a la mitad de la película así que apagué la tele y la acosté en mi cama mientras rápidamente cogía el teléfono que estaba sonando y salía de la habitación.

-Hola amor, como va todo? – me preguntó Edward.

-Hola cariño, aquí todo va muy bien. Ahora Sophie está durmiendo, después de un exhausto día de diversión – el soltó una carcajada desde el otro lado del alinea.

-Y como van las cosas? – pregunté

-Pues muy bien, mis padres en cuanto se han enterado que me quiero divorciar me han animado y hoy mismo hemos ido al abogado de confianza de mi padre y está arreglando todos los papeles, para poder tener la custodia y que ella no se lleve nada de lo que es mío – me explicó.

-Y con la niña que pasará?- pregunté preocupada por su bienestar.

-Lo que más me fastidia de todo esto es que hasta que salga el juicio mi pequeña tendrá que vivir con ella – me dijo mientras escuchaba como su tono de voz cada vez era más serio.

-Edward lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es mirar el lado bueno, la niña a lo mejor pasará unas semanas malas hasta que salga el juicio, pero luego la custodia será para ti y nuestra pequeña no tendrá que volver a ver a esa mala mujer- le dije animándolo, pero de su parte tan solo recibí un suspiro.

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, a qué hora llegas mañana? –le pregunté

-A las cinco de la tarde ya mi avión aterriza, espero que vosotras dos estéis allí para darme la bienvenida – Seguimos hablando durante horas, hasta que a los dos nos entró el sueño y nos fuimos a dormir.

El día siguiente fue muy relajante, ya que las dos estábamos exhaustas por todo lo que hicimos el día anterior. Por eso nos quedamos en casa viendo los dibujos, dibujando, pintando y riéndonos mucho. A mitad de mañana mi mejor amiga Lucie vino a hacerme una visita y ya de paso a conocer a la famosa Sophie. El día fue muy especial para mí ya que Sophie, mientras la peinaba para ir a buscar a su padre, me llamó por primera vez mami. En cuanto escuché esas palabras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

Por la tarde llegó la hora de ir a buscar a Edward. Sophie había traído el dibujo que habíamos hecho las dos para él.


	12. Divorcio

12. Divorcio.

Edward POV.

Después de llevar unos meses con Bella, me di cuenta que aún tenía una espina clavada en mi alma que no me dejaba continuar siendo feliz, el nombre de esa dolorosa espina se llama Tanya. Por ese motivo, después de pensarlo muchas veces, he tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida. El viaje a Port Ángeles me ha sentado bastante bien, ya que he pensado con la cabeza fría y el hecho de que mis padres me apoyen me ha animado a seguir adelante, pero lo que no me esperaba es que ellos se lo tomasen tan bien, e incluso ellos fueron las personas que me han ayudado este fin de semana a arreglar todos los papeles y me han proporcionado un buen abogado.

_Flashback_

_Acababa de llegar a la casa de mis padres, el hogar en el que me crié con mucho amor. El mismo amor con el que me gustaría que mi pequeña creciese, mientras seguía mirando la hermosa casa, la puerta principal se abrió mostrándome a una linda mujer de ojos verdes y pelo castaño y a su lado un hombre con ojos azules y cabello rubio que la abrazaba tiernamente. Mis padres habían salido a recibirme. _

_-Edward – dijo mi madre mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba muy fuerte._

_-Hola mamá – le dije cuando le daba un beso en la frente – Hola papá – le dije a mi padre cuando me puse a su lado y nos fundimos en un abrazo._

_-Hola hijo, venga entra – me dijo mientras me animaba a entrar en la casa. La casa estaba tal cual como estaba cuando era pequeño. Todo estaba en su sitio, incluso en el comedor aún estaba el hermoso piano negro de cola, que tan solo yo sabía tocar._

_-Vengo a explicaros una cosa – les dije cuando me senté en enorme sofá, que infinidad de veces había sido testigo de mis travesuras y las de mis hermanos. Mi padre conun gestod e mano me animó a continuar ablando._

_-Vosotros sabéis, que yo siempre he estado enamorado de una chica – empecé a explicarle pero mi madre me interrumpió._

_-De Bella – dijo muy convencida._

_-Sí, de ella. Bueno la cosa es que jamás la olvidé y la continué amando – ellos me miraban y escuchaban atentamente - Hace unos meses nos volvimos a encontrar, y desde ese momento no nos hemos vuelto a separar. Papa, mama, la amo con toda mi alma y ella me ama y también a mi pequeña. – les expliqué con una mirada soñadora al acordarme de mis amores._

_-Entonces que vas a hacer con Tanya? – preguntó mi madre, con una sonrisa en la cara ya que ella siempre había conocido mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Y ella quería a Bella como si fuese su hija, ya que de pequeños ella pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa con su amiga Lucie y Alice._

_-Tengo pensado divorciarme, ya que ella no para de malmeter y sobre todo a intentar herir a Sophie y eso no se lo pienso consentir más. Sobre todo ahora que he encontrado a Bella, que trata a mi pequeña como si fuese su hija. Sabéis que? – les dije – Ayer Bella me llamó llorando de la alegría y la emoción porque Sophie la había llamado mamá – dije contento y orgulloso de mi mujer._

_-Ya te decía yo de pequeño que tenias que tratarla bien porque ella era muy buena – me dijo mi padre._

_-Hijo, me alegro que seas feliz y quiero que sepas que te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos para que por fin esa mujer salga de vuestras vidas – me dijo m madre mientras me agarraba las manos dándome ánimos._

_-Por eso mismo, dejadme hacer una llamadita. Por cierto que os parece si esta tarde, empezamos con el papeleo para el divorcio? - dijo mi padre mientras salía de la sala. _

_Esa misma tarde estábamos con el abogado que me defendería. Le expliqué toda la historia, desde la primera vez que la vi en ese bar, hasta el día de hoy, incluyendo todos los desplantes y malas contestaciones que le hacía a la pequeña y también mi actual relación con Bella. Después de cuatro largas horas acabamos con todos los papeles necesarios para quedarme con la niña._

_Fin Flashback_

La voz del piloto del avión diciendo que debíamos ponernos los cinturones porque íbamos a aterrizar me sacó de mi ensoñación. En cuanto salí del avión, me dirigí a recoger mi maleta. Cuando salía por la puerta de la terminal, unos chillidos me hicieron darme la vuelta. Eran Bella y Sophie que venían corriendo detrás de mí.

-Hola princesas, os he echado mucho en falta – les decía mientras las abrazaba.

-Nosotras también – me dijeron las dos.

-Bueno que os parece si para celebrar que he vuelto las invito a comer un helado y al parque- les dije provocando que mi pequeña saltase de la emoción.

-Sabes que papi, ayer Bella y yo estuvimos haciendo galletitas y después fuimos al parque a jugar con Seth. Ah se me olvidaba, toma – me tendió un dibujo, en el que mi pequeña nos había dibujado a nosotros tres y a Seth como una familia, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que habían más personas en el dibujo – mira este eres tú, esta soy yo, esta es mi mami- entonces me fije que cuando dijo mi mami señalo al dibujo de Bella, eso hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco de alegría – este es Seth, este es su papi Jacob y esta chica de aquí es Lucie, la amiga de mami – me explicó mientras seguía señalando el dibujo – Te gusta? Lo he hecho esta mañana cuando estaba dibujando con Lucie y con mami –

-Claro que me gusta, es muy bonito, que te parece si cuando lleguemos a casa lo colgamos en la nevera – ella se puso seria – Que pasa? – le pregunté preocupado

-Podemos ponerlo en la nevera de casa de mami? Es que no quiero que Tanya vea mi dibujo y lo rompa – dijo mientras contenía un sollozo. En ese momento Bella la cogió en brazos y le susurró algo en el oído provocando que ella dejase de llorar y la abrazase riendo.

Cuando llegamos al parque con nuestros helados, me senté en un banco con Bella mientras veía a Sophie jugar con otros niños.

-Como ha ido el viaje? – me preguntó Bella mientras posaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Bien, pero lo que más me ha gustado del viaje es haber visto a mis padres y por fin haber arreglado los papeles del divorcio – ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho

-Estás seguro que es una buena idea? – yo asentí con la cabeza mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, los cuales había extrañado mucho. – Es que tengo miedo que Tanya le haga daño a Sophie, por el hecho del divorcio- me confesó.

-Es un riesgo que no me gusta tener que pasar, pero es necesario – le dije muy seriamente, juro que si se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi pequeña se las verá conmigo. En ese momento una estridente voz nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-Pero que linda escena – dijo una rubia a la que al momento reconocí como Tanya

-Que haces aquí? Que quieres? – le dije de una manera muy mordaz.

-Así que tú eres la querida de Eddie, ya tienes valor a soportar a esa bastarda y a su padre – dijo, pero en ese momento Bella se levantó y le dio una cachetada.

-No te atrevas a hablar nunca más así delante mío de Sophie – le dijo una muy colérica Bella.

-Tanya espero que esta tarde estés en casa porque tengo que comentarte una cosa muy importante y también tiene que estar tu abogado delante. – ya no podía soportarlo más y esta misma tarde le comunicaría lo del divorcio. Ella se fue refunfuñando, mientras levantaba la cabeza en un gesto de orgullo.

Después de ese percance, dejé a Sophie en casa de Bella y yo me dirigí con mi abogado a mi casa, donde Tanya ya me esperaba en el sofá sentada con un hombre vestido con traje al que me imaginé que sería su abogado.

-Buenas tardes – le dije al señor mientras nos dábamos la mano como forma de saludo.

-Bueno ustedes dirán el motivo de esta reunión – dijo el abogado.

-El motivo de la reunión es que el señor Cullen desea divorciarse de la señorita Tanya – dijo mi abogado.

-Qué? – chilló Tanya mientras se levantaba de un bote del sofá y me miraba con rabia.

-Lo que ha escuchado señorita – dije con tono de mofa.

Después de hablarlo durante dos horas, no llegamos a ningún acuerdo así que decidimos llevar el caso a juicio y que un juez dijese la sentencia. De momento como Tanya no quería a la niña aceptó a que la niña pasase estuviese conmigo hasta que llegase el día del juicio.

Salí de la casa muy alterado y nervioso por los constantes comentarios hirientes que Tanya había hecho sobre mi pequeña y sobre mí durante toda la reunión pero en cuanto llegué a casa de mi amor y me fijé en la escena que tenía delante de mis ojos la ternura cubrió a la rabia. Delante de mí estaban Sophie y Bella dormidas en nuestra cama y abrazadas. Con cuidado me puse el pijama y me tumbé al lado de mi pequeñina, pero antes les di un beso a a cada una de buenas noches.


	13. El accidente

13. El accidente

Bella POV

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Edward volvió y todo parece muy tranquilo. Sophie ha empezado a ir a la escuela ya que tanto Edward como yo trabajamos por la mañana y no podemos estar con ella y como las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas pensamos que lo mejor sería que fuese a la escuela, ella al principio no quería ir, pero cuando le explicamos que en la hora del recreo podría jugar con Seth todos los días se emociono y aceptó a ir. Estaba haciendo mi turno en la cafetería cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Cuando lo cogí me di cuenta que la llamada era de la escuela de Sophie y me asusté.

-Hola, estoy hablando con Bella Swan? – preguntó una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ha pasado algo con Sophie o con Seth? – pregunté asustada.

-La cuestión es que en la hora del recreo, Sophie se ha caído de un columpio y ha sufrido un fuerte golpe. Podría venir al hospital Sant Paul? –

-Dentro de diez minutos estoy allí – en cuanto colgué, avisé a la señora Newton's y le expliqué lo que había pasado y me dejó marchar. Una vez allí pregunté por Sophie Cullen y me dijeron que estaba en cuidados intensivos. Una vez estuve al lado de mi niña que estaba inconsciente y con un gran corte en su cabeza me derrumbé y empecé a llorar. Cuando me recompuse cogí el teléfono y llamé a Edward, quien en cuanto se enteró vino corriendo.

Salí un momento para intentar relajarme cuando vi a Edward correr hacia mí. El me abrazó.

-Será mejor que hablemos con el médico – le dije. En ese momento nos dirigimos hacia el despacho del doctor Yorkie, quien en cuanto nos vio nos hizo entrar y sentarnos.

-La niña a sufrido un corte bastante profundo que ha provocado que pierda mucha sangre, en estos momentos está estable, pero lamento decirles que Sophie necesita una transfusión de sangre, porque si no puede ser que muera- en ese instante empecé a llorar a rienda suelta, pero cuando miré a Edward puede observar como a él también se le caían las lágrimas – Pero el hecho es que su hija tiene un grupo sanguíneo muy extraño, provocando que los posibles donantes se reduzcan mucho. Por eso necesito hacerles pruebas para poder observar la compatibilidad – nos explico, nosotros aceptamos y en cuanto salimos de la sala donde nos habían extraído sangre nos encontramos a Alice. En cuanto vi a mi amiga me lancé a sus brazos llorando.

El médico nos recomendó que fuésemos a la cafetería a tomar algo porque si no nos podíamos desmayar después de habernos sacado sangre. Una vez allí, Edward empezó a llamar a toda su familia explicándoles lo que había pasado. Esa misma tarde, mientras esperábamos a los resultados de los análisis de sangre, por el pasillo del hospital apareció toda la familia de Edward, incluso sus padres quienes habían viajado desde Forks hasta aquí en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia. Allí también estaba Tanya, con un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, no me agradaba su presencia pero era la madre y tenía derecho a estar allí. En ese momento salió el médico muy serio y con los resultados en la mano.

-Lamento decirles que ninguno de los dos es compatible, pero si quieren pueden entrar a ver a la pequeña – Edward entró y cuando yo iba a entrar el médico me paró.

-Los familiares de Edward Cullen, me pueden acompañar un momento? – todos nos quedamos parados pero le seguimos. Cuando todos estábamos sentados en una mesa observando impacientes al doctor, el empezó a hablar – El señor Cullen, es el padre es Sophie? – preguntó

-Sí – contestó Carlisle, ya que los demás nos quedamos con la boca seca por la pregunta.

-Pues debo comunicarles que en el resultado de las pruebas, sale reflejado como que Edward Cullen no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña Sophie – todos nos quedamos parados y Esme empezó a llorar.

-Esto se lo comento porque sería de gran utilidad que el verdadero padre de Sophie se haga las pruebas para ver si es compatible con la niña – nos siguió explicando.

En cuanto salimos de la sala nos cruzamos con Tanya y ese hombre que ahora que me fijo se parecía mucho a Sophie. Pero lo que no nos esperábamos era la reacción de Alice, quien en cuanto vio a Tanya se lanzó encima de ella y empezó a pegarle. Entre Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron controlar a Alice.

-Que es lo que te pasa loca?-le dijo Tanya a Alice.

-Que es lo que te hizo mi hermano para que le amargases la vida cuando ni siquiera estabas embarazada de él. Mala que eres mala – le dijo mientras movía sus piernas intentando patearla pero el hecho que Carlisle la tuviese agarrada le dificultaba cumplir su objetivo.

-Por lo menos, después de todo el daño que has hecho dinos quien es el verdadero padre de Sophie para conseguir salvar a la pequeña.- le dije mientras lloraba.

-Yo soy el padre de esa mocosa – dijo el acompañante de Tanya – pero no os penséis qué vais a conseguir salvar a la niña por mí, ya que yo no pienso mover ni un solo dedo para salvarla.- dijo fríamente.

Esta vez quien se abalanzó sobre él fue Jasper quien después de propinarle unos fuertes golpes en la cara se separó de él. Lo peor de todo es que no teníamos ningún donante para la pequeña, porque ninguno de nosotros a pesar de ese hombre éramos compatibles. Pero en ese instante me acordé que mi amiga me dijo una vez que ella tenía un grupo sanguíneo muy raro. Por eso salí corriendo de la sala y marqué el número de mi amiga.

-Lucie, necesito que vengas corriendo al hospital - le dije. Después de diez minutos, ella apareció muy agitada por la puerta.

-Lucie dime que este es tu grupo sanguíneo – le dije mientras le enseñaba las pruebas de Sophie y le mostraba el extraño grupo sanguíneo de Sophie.


	14. Una vida por otra

14. Una vida por otra.

Bella POV

Ella empezó a ojear el informe médico de mi pequeña, pero la mueca que se instaló en su redonda cara me advirtió que la suerte no estaba de nuestro bando. No pude hacer más que echarme a llorar en los brazos de mi amiga. Ella me acariciaba la espalda en un intento de calmar mi llanto. Pero en ese momento tan solo una noticia podría sacarme de esta tristeza en la que se encontraba sumido mi corazón.

-No llores pequeña, ya veras como todo se acaba solucionando – me animó, mientras me levantaba la cara para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Sabes que para lo que sea y lo que necesites estoy aquí, al igual que al pesado de tu amigo. Por cierto le has explicado todo esto a Jacob? - en ese instante recordé que no le había mencionado nada del tema a Jacob.

-En cuanto me tranquilice un poco lo llamaré, ya que en estos momentos tan duros él es una de las pocas personas que consiguen mantenerme de pie - le expliqué, el simple hecho de acordarme de mi amigo hizo que una leve sonrisa se instalase en mi cara.

Después de unas horas, una vez el ambiente en la sala de espera del hospital se hubo tranquilizado un poco me decidí a llamara a Jacob. Pero en el justo instante en el que lo llamé, el buzón de voz saltó anunciándome que en esos momentos no me podía coger el teléfono. Pero como necesitaba hablar con él y desahogarme seguí insistiendo hasta que la ronca voz de mi amigo apareció al otro lado de la linea.

-Bella, que pasa? En estos momentos no puedo hablar contigo estoy conduciendo- me comentó. Pero yo no le dí importancia al hecho que estuviese conduciendo y empecé a hablar atropelladamente.

-Jacob ha pasado una cosa horrible – le dije.

-Haber pequeña, que ha pasado? – me dijo con la preocupación reflejada en su voz. Yo empecé a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido durante ese trágico día. Después de unos minutos acabé de explicárselo.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me paso por el hospital para estar contigo. No te preocupes que ahora voy, además una vez te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y tú ya sabes que las promesas nunca las rompo – me senté en una silla de la sala a esperarlo pero los minutos pasaban y también las horas, empecé a preocuparme, ya que el me había prometido que vendría lo más rápido que pudiese.

En ese momento el ajetreo de doctores que pasaban por el pasillo me sacó de mi ensoñación. Pero lo que más me extrañó es que todos entraban a la habitación de Sophie, por eso me puse alerta y con la preocupación en el cuerpo por si las cosas habían empeorado, en el justo instante en el que me ponía en la peor de las situaciones, unos brazos me alzaron y me dieron vueltas en el aire. Una vez que esos brazos me dejaron en el suelo me dí cuenta que se trataba de Edward, quien me miraba con alegría y emoción.

-Bella, todo se ha acabado, pro fin ha aparecido el ansiado donante de mi pequeña. - me explicó mientras me besaba.

-Que bien! - exclamé alegre – pero a quien le han hecho las pruebas?- pregunté curiosa y mosqueada porque Jacob aún no aparecía.

-La sangre es de un hombre que acaba de tener un accidente de coche, desgraciadamente no lo han podido salvar, pero la sangre es compatible para mi pequeña – esa noticia me hizo palidecer, ya que la coincidencia de la tardanza de Jacob y este nuevo donante no me gustaba nada.

-Entras conmigo a la habitación? - me preguntó Edward.

-Ahora entro, primero tengo que hacer una cosita – le expliqué, el asintió con la cabeza y entró en la habitación con una deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara. En cuanto el desapareció por el marco de la puerta yo empecé a correr por los pasillos del hospital con el móvil en la oreja y escuchando como el aparato me avisaba que en esos momentos el dueño del teléfono no me podía atender. Después de unos minutos intentando localizar a Jacob, y corriendo por los pasillos, me encontré al doctor Yorkie y con el corazón en un puño le pregunté.

-Hola doctor, me puede decir como se llama el hombre que acaba de ingresar de un accidente? - pero no hizo falta que contestase, ya que en esos momentos una camilla con el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto a quien no se le veía nada apareció por el pasillo, sin pensármelo dos veces y dejando al doctor con la respuesta en la boca me dirigí hacia la camilla y destapé el cuerpo.

Justo en el momento en el que destapé el cuerpo unos penetrantes ojos negros me observaron de una manera que me hizo palidecer y desfallecer.

Una vez que me recompuse volví a levantarme llorando como nunca había llegado a llorar. Era él. Mi amigo, aquel con el que había pasado toda mi vida y aquel que me había ayudado a levantarme en todos aquellos momentos en los que pensaba que los momentos difíciles me superarían, él había estado allí, para darme un abrazo o un tortazo.

No podía ser posible que él estuviese muerto. Pero lo que provocó que mi alma se rompiera en mil pedazos fue cuando recordé que el accidente había sido cerca del hospital. Todo fue mi culpa. Si yo no le hubiese pedido que viniese a consolarme él estaría vivo, pero no, él estaba aquí, en un intento de querer ayudarme todo había salido al revés.

Edward POV

La oscuridad en a que estaba sumido, después de escuchar esas esperanzadoras palabras de los doctores desapareció. El hecho que mi pequeña se fuese a recuperar, me alegraba de sobremanera. En cuanto se lo comuniqué a Bella, ella se alegró, pero lo que mas me extrañó es que al explicarle la historia del donante su dulce mirada quedó cubierta por el dolor.

Después de explicárselo, ella me dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa, yo no le presté mucha atención y volví a la habitación de mi enana. Las horas fueron pasando y ella no regresaba. Intenté localizarla, pero me resultó imposible ya que su teléfono comunicaba. Así que al final me decidí por ir a buscarla. Tardé varios minutos en encontrarla ya que el edificio era enorme, así que cuando me cansé le pregunté a una enfermera que pasaba por allí.

-Perdone, sabe donde se encuentra Bella Swan? - le pregunté con la esperanza que supiese donde se encontraba.

-Lo siento señor, pero no conozco a ninguna mujer con ese nombre – me explicó. Así que seguí dando vueltas, hasta que al final la encontré llorando al lado de una camilla. En cuanto la vi en ese estado corrí hacia ella preocupado por el motivo por el cual lloraba, pero al acercarme donde ella se encontraba me di cuenta que el hombre que se encontraba en la camilla era Jacob y por lo que me fijé yacía muerto en ella.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña – le dije a Bella mientras le daba un abrazo intentando consolarla.

-Edward, él ha muerto – me dijo llorando – ha muerto por mi culpa – yo me quedé estático por esas palabras – fui yo quien le convenció para que viniese al hospital – me explicó mientras lloraba. La vida a veces nos juega malas pasadas, pero nunca me imaginé que el hombre que salvaría la vida de mi pequeña sería nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de mi amor. Pero al recordar ese hecho me vino a la mente Seth. Después de dejar que ella llorase en mi pecho durante casi dos horas, levantó la cabeza y me pidió que la sacase de aquel lugar. Así que la llevé a la habitación de Sophie. Bella en cuanto vio a mi niña le dio un gran abrazo y dijo mientras me miraba.

-Por lo menos, la muerte de Jacob no será en vano – comentó mientras volvía a llorar. Pero ella tenía razón, este hecho había sido una vida por otra.

Chicas, siento no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero es que si os digo la verdad no había estado muy inspirada por culpa de los exámenes. Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Un beso.


	15. Funeral

15. Funeral.

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado tres días del fatídico momento en el que me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo ya no estaba conmigo ni con Seth. Al día siguiente sería el entierro de Jacob. Yo estaba destrozada, andaba de un lado de la casa a otro como un muerto en vida, no llegaba a comprender porque tenía que haber muerto él, con toda la gente que hay en el mundo y especialmente tenía que morir él.

Otro de los aspectos que me tenían hundida en la tristeza era mi pequeño Seth. Diariamente preguntaba por su papi y yo como no tenía el suficiente valor para explicarle lo que había sucedido, yo le decía que estaba de viaje. Pero esa conversación no la podía aplazar más, ya que en el entierro Seth tenía que estar presente. Así que cuando volví del hospital, después de haber pasado esos tres días sin ir a visitarla, me dirigí a la escuela de Seth y esperé a que saliese de clases para darle una sorpresa. En cuanto fueron las cinco y se abrieron las puertas mi pequeño vino corriendo hacia mí y en cuanto estuvo a mi lado me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo le correspondí el abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Mami, podemos ir al parque un ratito? – me dijo con una mirada de suplica plasmada en su carita. Yo acepté, ya que no podía negarle nada a ese pequeño hombrecito, que me recordaba tanto a su padre.

Una vez estuvimos en el parque, le compré un helado al principito y me senté en un banco observando cómo jugaba mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Aún no asimilaba que jamás volvería a escuchar las bromas ni los ingeniosos comentarios de mi amigo. Tampoco volvería a escuchar esos buenos días y la sonrisa que me regalaba al decírmelo justo cuando se acababa de levantar. Jamás llegué a imaginarme una vida en la que él no estuviese a mi lado. Lo necesitaba para poder ser completamente feliz, necesitaba sus abrazos que me dejaban sin aire, sus besos en la mejilla cada vez que me veía entrar por la puerta e incluso echaba de menos todas las veces que me molestaba y me hacía cabrear. Porque a pesar de que me molestase o me mimase era él, mi niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Llevaba tres días sin poder dormir, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos e mi mente aparecían los penetrantes ojos negros de mi amigo en el momento en el que destapé su cuerpo en el pasillo del hospital. Pero debía ser fuerte delante de Seth, una vez que me encerrase en mi habitación volvería a llorar desconsoladamente pero en estos momentos delante de mi pequeño, ponerme a llorar sería lo peor que podría hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aún no sabe lo que realmente le ha pasado a su padre. Pero me esperaría a decírselo después de cenar.

Luego en otra parte de mi corazón se encontraban Edward y Sophie. La muerte de mi amigo tan solo había traído una parte buena, y esa parte era que la pequeña Sophie se iba a recuperar. Durante estos tres tristes días la han sometido a una infinidad de pruebas para asegurarse que la pequeña era compatible. Pero en este aspecto, dios nos ha ayudado y ha hecho que la pequeña asimile perfectamente la sangre de mi casi hermano. Y cuando digo que la ha asimilado, me refiero a que la pequeña ya está prácticamente recuperada y tan solo falta que su cuerpecito acabe de adaptarse a la sangre, ya que ya le han realizado la transfusión.

Hoy cuando he ido a visitarla, al principio no me quería ver, ya que decía que no había estado a su ladito durante esos días en los cuales los médicos le habían hecho mucho daño. Me acusó de no quererla, en cuanto escuche esas palabritas e su boquita y vi como las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojitos no pude hacer más que abrazarla y asegurarle que la quería con toda mi alma y que no había estado con ella, porque yo había estado muy triste estos días y ella necesitaba a su lado a alguien fuerte.

La pequeña ya se mantenía despierta por si sola y los doctores le habían retirado todo tipo de medicamentos y la habían desenchufado de las maquina, ya que aseguraron que la niña se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que si todo seguía tal cual el momento dentro de poco nos la podríamos llevar a casa, pero siempre y cuando hiciese reposo.

-Mami, estoy cansado. Nos vamos a casita? – me preguntó mi niño mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me daba un beso en el cuello.

-Claro pequeño – le dije. Esa noche cenamos tranquilamente, mientras él me explicaba cómo había sido su día en la escuela. Después de cenar nos sentamos en el sofá y lo senté en mi regazo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pasa algo, mami? – me preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Tengo que explicarte una cosita, pero sobre todo quiero que me escuches hasta el final – empecé a explicarle.

-La verdad es que te he mentido un poquito. Papá no volverá nunca más. Él ha tenido un accidente y ahora el está con la abuela Elisabeth cuidándola- él me miró asustado.

-Porque no se ha quedado con nosotros? – preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Porque había una persona que lo necesitaba más que nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, ya que él siempre estará con nosotros cuidándonos y queriéndonos desde el cielo. Ven mi amor – le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y me dirigía hacia la terraza. Una vez fuera lo cogí en brazos y señalé hacia las estrellas.

-Mi amor, ahora tu papi es una estrella en el cielo, que siempre nos está vigilando para que no nos portemos mal. Pero él nunca nos abandonará. Nosotros ya no lo podremos ver pero lo podremos sentir a nuestro alrededor y cada vez que nos pase alguna cosa buena es porque el lo ha hecho – el me miraba curioso, mientras sus lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas.

-Y cuando quiera hablar con él? – me preguntó

-Simplemente tendrás que mirar al cielo y explicarle lo que le quieras decir, el siempre nos escuchará – le expliqué mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y empezaban a llorar en silencio.

-Papi, te quiero mucho y espero que no te olvides de mí porque yo nunca lo voy a hacer- dijo, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que después de decir esas palabras miró al cielo y lanzó un beso en dirección a este.

-Seth, mañana será un día muy duro, ya que nos tendremos que despedir de papi. Pero necesito que seas un niño fuerte, y que sobretodo te acuerdes que aunque mañana sea el último momento en el que lo veamos el siempre estará en nuestros corazones – le expliqué mientras los dos llorábamos.

-Y en el cielo mami – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Caro que sí mi amor, en el cielo también. Pero ahora tenemos que acostarnos para poder despedir mañana bien guapos a papi – le expliqué pero el aumento la fuerza en el abrazo en el que me tenía atrapada.

-Podemos dormir hoy en la tumbona de la terraza los dos abrazados, es que quiero estar hoy cerquita de mi papi – esas palabritas me partieron el alma.

-Claro que si pequeño – y en esa posición nos quedamos dormidos mientras mirábamos el cielo estrellado.

A la mañana siguiente unos leves rayos de sol me despertaron y en ese momento me di cuenta que seguíamos en la terraza, por eso, antes que mi pequeño despertase lo lleve a mi cama y lo tapé. Una vez e aseguré que él estaba cómodo y plácidamente dormido me dirigí hacia el baño donde me di una ducha intentando arrancar todos los males de mi alma con el agua, pero aunque me restregase con mucha fuerza el dolor seguía en mi corazón. Después de treinta minutos salí del baño duchada y con el pelo seco. El resto de la mañana hasta que Seth se despertó estuve arreglándome para el funeral. Justo cuando estaba poniéndome los pendientes y acabado de retocar el maquillaje mi pequeño despertó y se abrazó a mis piernas.

-Hola mami, hoy es el gran día – me dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa igual a las que su padre me dedicaba cada vez que me veía.

-Claro que sí, hoy es el gran día. Por eso tienes que estar muy guapo. Venga vamos a arreglarte – le dije mientras le cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hasta mi dormitorio donde lo peine, lo vestí y lo preparé para el funeral.

Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en el cementerio. Hoy era el día que le daban el alta a Sophie y por lo tanto Edward no podía estar a mi lado reconfortándome y eso me dolía en lo más profundo. El funeral pasó entre lagrimas y llantos, pero hubo un momento que provocó que todo llorásemos incluido el cura que organizaba la despedida. Ese fue el momento en el que mi pequeño se dirigió al micro y empezó a hablar dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y emocionados.

-Hola, mi nombre es Seth Black. Solo quiero decir que desde que nací, mi papi fue el mejor papi que puedan imaginar. Siempre que me caía él venía a curarme las heridas, por las noches me tapaba con la mantita cuando se me caía y cuando tenía miedo dormíamos juntos. Solo quería decir que lo amo mucho y que jamás te olvidaré papá – dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas. En cuanto acabó de hablar vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Después de escuchar las palabras de mi pequeño todos empezamos a llorar. Pero antes de que me diese cuenta mi niño se volvió a separar de mí y se acercó al ataúd de Jacob, donde dejó una foto donde salíamos los tres en el parque abrazados y riéndonos. Muy despacio le dio un beso al ataúd de su padre y dejó la foto encima de esta.

Hola chicas, espero que os guste. Ya sé que este capítulo es un poco triste pero es necesario para la historia. No sé a vosotras lo que os habrá pasado pero a mi mientras lo escribía se me ha escapado alguna lagrimita. Un beso y espero sus reviews


	16. Vente a vivir

16. Vente a vivir.

Bella POV

Los siguientes días después del funeral, fueron bastante extraños. Seth se negaba a ir a la escuela, alegando que no se quería separar del lado de su mami. Todo fue muy complicado, ya que todos los lugares de mi casa me recordaban a los momentos que vivimos los tres juntos. Pero poco a poco conseguimos volver a rehacer nuestra vida, aunque ya nunca volvería a ser del todo normal.

Sophie, ya había vuelto a casa, pero no la habíamos ido a visitar, debido a que en estos momentos ella necesita a gente fuerte a su alrededor. Y Seth y yo en estos momentos lo que menos éramos era fuertes. Pero a pesar de no haber ido a verla, cada día hablaba con ella y me explicaba a lo que había estado jugando con su padre, ya que Edward había pedido unas semanas libres para poder cuidarla.

Pero cuando se cumplió una semana del entierro de Jacob, Seth y yo decidimos ir a darles una sorpresa, ya que Sophie cada vez que hablaba con ella me repetía y me suplicaba que fuese con ella porque me echaba de menos. Así que esa mañana nos vestimos y nos dirigimos hacia la casa Cullen. Cuando picamos a la puerta unos pasitos se escucharon correr por el pasillo y finalmente una pequeñina con un vestidito rosa nos abrió la puerta.

-Mami! – Chilló mientras me abrazaba fuertemente – por fin has venido, te he echado mucho de menos – me confesó mientras me miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas- pensaba que ya no me querías y que me habías abandonado – me continuó explicando. Pero justo después de decir esas palabras, me tocó la cara y pasó sus dedos por las maracas oscuras que tenía debajo de los ojos – Que te ha pasado? – me preguntó preocupada.

-No te preocupes princesa, simplemente que últimamente Seth y yo hemos pasado unos días muy malos pero no te preocupes que ya estamos bien – en ese momento sentí como Seth se abrazaba a mis piernas – Lo siento Sophie, yo de verdad que quería venir a verte ante, pero no podía. Y te prometo que ya no pasaremos tantos días separadas, vale? – le dije provocando que una risita escapase de su carita – Pero que guapa que estás, madre mia. Si incluso juraría que estás más alta – le dije mientras le hacía dar una vuelta para poder verla bien y ella reía a carcajadas. En ese momento una voz se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

-Sophie, quien era? -

-Son Bella y Seth, papi. Nos han venido a visitar – en ese momento se escucharon unos apresurados pasos por el pasillo y en cuanto nos vio vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Pero Seth se adelantó y corrió hacia Edward dándole un fuerte abrazo, que nos dejó a todos impresionados. Pero cuando Edward iba a decir algo Seth en los brazos de Edward se giró y le dijo a Sophie.

-Tienes suerte de tener una papi, cuídalo mucho – en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó de sus brazos corriendo otra vez hacia mí y enterró su carita en mi cuello. – Te quiero mami – me dijo.

-Venga cariño, que te parece si vas a jugar un ratito con Sophie, que seguro que te tiene que explicar muchas cositas esta pequeña princesa- desde el accidente de Jacob, a Seth no le gustaba separarse de mí, incluso cuando íbamos al parque se sentaba conmigo en el banco y se negaba a jugar con sus amigos.

-Sí Seth, vamos a jugar que mi papi me ha comprado muchos juguetes y hay muchos para ti – dijo Sophie mientras cogía la manita de mi pequeño, pero él se la soltó y la miro con desconfianza.

-Yo quiero estar con mi mami. Dejadme tranquilo. Mami me quiero ir a casita – me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero si es Sophie, venga ves a jugar con ella. Te prometo que cuando bajes al comedor yo seguiré aquí – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, pero tan solo un ratito y nos vamos. – me avisó mientras subía las escaleras y le cogía la manita a Sophie que se había quedado bastante triste por el gesto de mi hijo, pero cuando le dio la manita ella volvió a recuperar su típica sonrisa. Cuando los perdimos de vista me acerqué a Edward que me miraba con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Como estas mi amor?- me preguntó cuando levantó mi cabeza y unió nuestras frentes.

-Ahora estoy un poco mejor – le confesé y en ese justo instante unió mis labios con los suyos. Uniéndonos en un beso donde me demostraba lo mucho que me había echado de menos y donde yo le demostraba lo mucho que lo había necesitado. Cuando nos separamos me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te he echado de menos – me susurró en el oído. Estuvimos durante una hora sentados en el sofá sin hablar, simplemente abrazados, cuando de repente me acordé de Set, que aún no había bajado.

-Qué extraño que Seth no haya bajado. Últimamente no se despega de mi lado – le expliqué a Edward.

-Ahora que lo comentas, la verdad es que me ha resultado muy extraña la forma en la que ha tratado a Sophie al principio, pero no te preocupes es pequeño y es normal que eche a su padre en falta y todo esto le resulte muy extraño. Pero seguro que ya se le ha pasado porque sino ya habría bajado – me intento tranquilizar.

-Y Sophie como ha estado?- le pregunté.

-Pues bien, ahora ya puede hacer una vida normal. Pero te ha necesitado, y su mayor ilusión es que volvieras con ella. Pero ahora ya estáis aquí- dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos. – Por cierto te quiero comentar una cosa. Me gustaría que Seth y tú os vinieseis a vivir con nosotros. Tanya ya hace tiempo que se ha ido y ya he cambiado todas las cerraduras para que no pueda intentar entrar – me propuso con mucha ilusión. Yo me quedé parada.

-Bueno que me dices, os vendréis?- me preguntó

-Claro que sí – le dije mientras le besaba, en ese justo instante unas risitas nos hicieron separarnos.

-Mami nos podemos quedar a comer con ellos? – me preguntó Seth.

-Si porfi mami quedaos – me suplicó Sophie.

-De acuerdo, pero primero os tenemos que explicar una cosita –le dije mientras ellos daban saltitos de alegría, esa imagen me encantó ya que hacía mucho tiempo que mi pequeño no se reía de esta manera.

-Bueno chicos le he pedido a Bella que os vengáis a vivir a esta casa con nosotros.

-Siiiii – chillaron los dos pequeños a la vez.

-Pues decidido, hoy después de comer empezaremos con la mudanza – y todos estallamos en carcajadas. Pero de repente Seth se puso serio y me miró.

-Podemos traer a esta casa las cosas de mi papá? – le preguntó a Edward preocupado.

-Claro que sí pequeño – le dijo mi amor mientras lo abrazaba. Y así decidimos que esa misma tarde empezaríamos con la mudanza.

Hola chicas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso. Espero sus reviews.


	17. No puede ser

17. No puede ser

Edward POV

A pesar de los malos momentos que habíamos vivido los cuatro, nuestras vidas empezaban a continuar con normalidad. Aunque ahora sí que podía decir que era completamente feliz. Ya que los cuatro vivíamos como una auténtica familia, al pequeño de Seth lo quería como si fuese mi hijo y mi pequeña estaba maravillada con el hecho que Bella estaba siempre cuidándola y mimándola. Hace aproximadamente dos meses que se vinieron a vivir a mi casa, aunque ahora he de referirme como nuestra casa. Hacíamos la vida familiar que siempre soñé tener algún día.

Sophie y Seth, a pesar de tener una casa enorme, se encapricharon en la idea que querían dormir en la misma habitación, así que tuvimos que cambiar todas las cosas de sitio y trasladar a los dos pequeños. Pero ellos no querían cualquier habitación, ellos exigieron que querían la habitación de la guardilla para ellos solos. Así que después de buscar muebles que les gustasen a los dos y que cupiesen en la habitación, empezamos a montarla. Después de una intensa semana que nos dejo a Bella y a mi reventados, ya que nosotros lo montamos todo, al final todo quedó listo y la habitación he de reconocer que es preciosa (foto perfil).

-En que piensas? – me preguntó la dulce voz de Bella, mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Pensaba en los felices que somos desde que os vinisteis a vivir aquí – le confesé, cuando me giraba y la abrazaba para después depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Después de unos intensos y pasionales besos unos carraspeos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja. – Que os pasa enanos – les dije cuando los cogí a los dos en brazos y empecé a hacerles cosquillas.

-Queremos merendar crepes! – chillaron a la vez.

-Pues venga todos a ponernos el delantal – dijo Bella entre risas por la alegría de los pequeños – Y tú no te salvaras, esta vez me ayudaras con los peques a hacer las crepes – me avisó mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice, ese gesto provocó que mis niños y yo mismo estallásemos en carcajadas, Bella no tardó en unirse a nuestras risas.

Después de dos horas en la cocina, por fin acabamos las crepes. Normalmente se tardan veinte minutos en hacer las crepes pero con los dos pequeñajos tardamos mucho más rato. Finalmente, nos comimos las tan ansiadas crepes, pero lo hicimos llenos de harina. Debido a que mientras preparábamos la comida a la graciosa de Bella se le ocurrió la idea de mancharme toda la cara de la pasta de harina y huevo. Ese acto provocó que yo también le lanzase la pasta y los niños entre risas se unieron a la guerra de comida. Por lo tanto acabamos comiendo llenos de harina por el cuerpo.

-Chicos, que es eso que se escucha del piso de arriba? – dijo bella muy seria.

-Que se escucha mami? – dijeron los dos a la vez cuando se pusieron al lado de Bella para poder escuchar lo que ella decía.

-Ostras Edward tú lo escuchas? – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. En ese momento entendí a lo que se refería.

-Sí lo puedo escuchar, pero que es lo que dice? – dije provocando que la atención de los pequeños recayese en mí. Mientras ellos me miraban fijamente Bella empezó a decir.

-Seth, Sophie, soy la bañera, tenéis que venir a bañaros! – dijo, pero realmente entiendo a mis hijos, porque puso una voz irreconocible. Ellos se giraron con los ojos asustados.- Ya sabéis pequeños la bañera os llama – dijo una risueña Bella. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras corriendo.

-Lo que tengo que inventarme para conseguir que se metan en la bañera sin quejarse – dijo muy seria, y empezó a recoger la cocina. – Amor, puedes bañarlos hoy tú, mientras yo recojo este desastre – dijo señalando la cocina que parecía un campo de guerra.

-Claro que sí princesa – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un dulce beso, antes de dirigirme al baño donde los pequeños ya me esperaban listos para sumergirse en el agua. El baño pasó entre risas. Pero el mejor momento fue cuando los dos pequeños se unieron para mojarme, provocando que me cayese en la gran bañera y acabase mojado.

Después del baño, los enanos se fueron a su habitación a jugar a un nuevo juego que le habíamos comprado para la wii, en el que tienen que bailar. Así que después de cambiarme de darme una ducha y recoger el baño, que parecía una piscina, fui hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba mi Bella leyendo un libro. Me senté a su lado y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras yo encendía el televisor. Después de unos minutos Bella rompió el silencio.

-Ha llegado una carta del juzgado para ti – me explico Bella mientras me daba la carta. En cuanto me la dio la abrí rápidamente y empecé a leer lo que ponía en su interior. Pero en cuanto comprendí lo que ponía me asusté.

-Que pasa, que pone en la carta? – me preguntó Bella nerviosa por la cara que puse.

-Es una citación del juzgado. Pone el día del juicio, para ver quién se queda con la custodia de la niña. Porque resulta ser que la asquerosa de Tanya ha pedido la custodia completa para ella – dije en un susurro, a Bella en ese momento se le descompuso la cara – no te preocupes, soy el padre de la niña y tengo los mismos derechos que ella – afirmé. Bella se levantó y llamó a mi hermana pidiéndole si podíamos cenar todos juntos.

-Bella, que es lo que pasa – le pregunté.

-Esta noche entre todos te lo explicaremos, pero tranquilízate – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

La noche llegó y yo estaba de los nervios. Después de la cena, los niños tenían sueño y Bella fue a acostarlos y a explicarles su cuento para poder dormir.

-Me van a explicar ya que es lo que pasa? – pregunté ansioso y enfadado porque todos sabían lo que pasaba menos yo.

-Espera a que baje Bella y te empezamos a explicar lo que pasa – me dijo mi padre intentando calmarme. Después de 15 minutos bajó Bella y se sentó a mi lado mientras me cogía las manos.

-Edward te acuerdas del día del accidente de Sophie? – yo asentí, como para no acordarme de aquel horroroso día, en el que casi pierdo a mi pequeña. – Te acuerdas también, que te hicieron unos análisis de sangre? – yo volví a asentir con la cabeza sin saber a lo que querían llegar con toda esa conversación.- Pues en esa prueba no solamente salió reflejado que no eres compatible con Sophie, si no que – pero mi padre dejó de hablar.

-Si no que! Sigue hablando – chillé nervioso.

-No eres su padre – me dijo mi madre atropelladamente mientras lloraba.

-Que? – pregunté en estado de shock. No puede ser que Sophie, mi pequeña, mi princesa, no sea mi hija. Pero de repente se me cruzó por la cabeza un pensamiento.

-Entonces, el día del juicio me quitaran la custodia de Sophie y se la quedará Tanya – dije derrumbado y entre lágrimas. En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a Bella, como si mi vida dependiera de ello y llorar mientras pensaba: No puede ser.

Hola chicas, espero que os guste el capítulo. Que creen que pasará en el juicio, se la quitaran? Espero sus comentarios un beso.


	18. El juicio

18. El juicio.

Edward POV

Desde que me dieron la desagradable noticia que Sophie no era mi hija ya han pasado dos semanas, no hay noche que no me ponga a llorar, pero por suerte tengo a mi Bella que me consuela y me recuerda con amor que aunque no sea su padre de sangre, para ella siempre sería su padre. Aunque parezca mentira esas palabras siempre conseguían tranquilizarme un poco. Pero la simple idea de poder perder a mi pequeña y que ella tenga que estar con esa mala mujer me hace volver a romper en llanto.

Esa tarde era el juicio, y aquí estaba yo delante del espejo, con los ojos hinchados después de haber estado parte de la noche llorando mientras veía a mi pequeña princesita dormir. Esa noche preferí pasarla con Sophie ya que no sabía si sería la última que pasaría a su lado.

Pero he de hacer frente a esta situación y luchar todo lo que pueda por mantenerla a mi lado. De los nervios que tenía en el cuerpo no me salía bien ni el nudo de la corbata. Pero en el momento en el que por quinta vez intentaba hacérmelo unas blancas manos consiguieron hacer un perfecto nudo de corbata.

-Debemos ser fuertes amor- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara dulcemente. – Tenemos que irnos, si no llegaremos tarde – me recordó.

Después de media hora conduciendo, llegamos al temible edificio donde se realizaría el juicio. Con paso decidido entramos y dentro nos encontramos con mi familia, que me daba fuerzas con la mirada. Pero cuando desvié la vista de mi familia me encontré con unos fríos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente. Allí se encontraba Tanya junto con un chico que se parecía bastante a Sophie, así que pensé que él sería el verdadero padre, contuve mis ganas de pegarle una paliza a ese muchacho y quitarle esa cara de suficiencia, simplemente por el hecho, que eso podría contar a su favor en el veredicto.

Una vez dentro de la sala, Bella junto con mi familia se sentaron en las gradas donde se encontraban unos bancos para la familia. Yo me presenté y salude con todos mis respetos a la jueza Davidson, y me senté junto a mi abogado.

-Se inicia el juicio, programado para sentenciar a cuál de las dos partes se le entregara la plena custodia de la menor Sophie Cullen.- empezó a relatar la jueza – Señorita Tanya desea aportar algún comunicado para defender la postura que la custodia debería ser para usted. – le ofreció a Tanya.

-Simplemente quiero decir que la custodia la tengo que tener yo, ya que soy la madre de la niña, en cambio ese hombre – dijo con desprecio mirándome – de ahí no es el padre de Sophie, sino que lo es mi actual pareja. Si quieres tengo las pruebas de paternidad, donde se puede demostrar que tengo razón- ese fue uno de los aspectos que afectó más a la sentencia.

Después de dos horas de intensas discusiones entre los dos abogados, llegó el momento de la deliberación de la jueza. Así que en cuanto la jueza salió de la sala yo me dirigí hacia la salida sin esperar a nadie. En estos momentos quería estar solo y se lo hice saber a mi familia con solo una mirada. Una hora más tarde tuve que volver a la sala.

-Después de pensarlo detenidamente, y después de haber reflexionado sobre los puntos de vista de cada una de las partes. He decidido que la niña será sometida a una sesión con la psicóloga del juzgado, en la que yo estaré presente. Y por lo tanto la niña se irá con quien ella se encuentre más cómoda feliz y a quien quiera más.

-Pero porque si nosotros dos somos sus padres no él – chilló Tanya señalándome con un dedo.

-Señorita, no sé si lo sabe pero hay un refrán que en este caso parece el acertado y es que padre no es el que engendra si no el que cría. – dijo la jueza mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Ese gesto me hizo saber que ella estaba de mi lado. – También me baso, en la forma que tiene cada una de las partes al referirse a la pequeña, el amor y cariño con el que el señor Cullen se refiere a la pequeña es incalculable al lado de la frialdad con la que usted se refiere a Sophie. Por lo tanto, mañana mismo la pequeña será sometida a esa hora conmigo y con la psicóloga, por lo tanto mañana por la tanto la pequeña de momento seguirá viviendo con el señor Cullen hasta que salga el próximo juicio. Y con esto doy por finalizado esta sesión – dijo la jueza mientras se levantaba de la sala. Nada más escuché esas palabras corrí hacia Bella y la levante entre mis brazos y los dos dábamos vueltas.

-Mi amor, te dije que todo saldría bien! – me dijo mientras reía. – Nuestras pequeña será para nosotros y no tendrá que soportar nunca más a esa bruja – dijo Bella mientras miraba a Tanya con odio.

-Jamás me llegué a imaginar que iba a salir tan bien – confesé – pero venga, vamos a casa, tengo ganas de estar con mis dos pequeños – le dije. En ese momento toda mi familia se acercó a nosotros y me dio la enhorabuena. Después de recibir una multitud de abrazos nos fuimos hacia casa, donde jugamos los cuatro juntos durante toda la tarde.

Ya te nía una cosa menos de la que preocuparme. Pero justo cuando estaba contándoles un cuento a los pequeños recibí un mensaje al móvil.

No te creas que te voy a dejar tranquilo tan fácilmente. Espero que disfrutes de tu nueva familia, porque yo misma me voy a encargar que te dure muy poco

El mensaje era de Tanya y esas palabras consiguieron helarme el corazón y realmente asustarme. Que es lo que esta loca mujer estaría tramando? Es que no ha tenido suficiente con el daño que me provocó que ahora quiere seguir haciéndome sufrir?


	19. Una película de su vida

19. Una película de su vida.

Jueza Davidson POV

Realmente este caso me tenía bastante preocupada e intrigada. La custodia de una niña pequeña no se puede asignar a cualquier persona sin haberla conocido previamente. Pero en mi trabajo no me permiten llegar a conocer tantos aspectos de la vida personal de las partes implicadas en la sentencia. Pero no puedo evitar que este caso me recuerde a la peor experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida.

A los 20 años, mientras estaba estudiando la carrera de derecho para en el futuro poder llegar a ser lo que hoy en día soy, me quedé embarazada del chico con el que en esos momentos estaba manteniendo una relación con el que pensé que sería el amor de mi vida.

A pesar que él se negase a hacerse cargo de nuestro bebé yo lo tuve, fue lo más bonito que jamás he tenido. Yo compaginaba los estudios con el bebé y en el tema económico mis padres me ayudaban a poder mantener al bebé. El papá de mi hijo no se quiso hacer cargo, pero tampoco soporto que lo dejase. Por eso des de el momento en el que mi hijo nació se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que la cosa se salió de control. Él me quería hacer daño y cuando se enteró que lo que yo más amaba en el mundo era a mi bebé, empezó a maquinar un plan para herirme a través de él.

Pero lo que jamás me hubiese imaginado es lo que hizo. Un día me llegó una carta del juzgado, en la cual se me citaba para decidir quién se quedaría con la custodia total del bebé. Al principio estaba muy tranquila ya que él nunca se había hecho cargo del niño ni lo había querido. Pero en ese momento dios debería de odiarme bastante, porque él ganó el juicio y se llevó a lo que más quería en el mundo. En ese entonces estaba hundida en la miseria, ya que no podía volver a ver a mi pequeño, pero hubo una noticia que me dejo muerta en vida. Recuerdo que fue una tarde de mayo que estaba estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad cuando el teléfono de mi casa sonó, cuando lo cogí, me di cuenta que era la policía. Me llamaban para darme el pésame, ya que el desgraciado de mi ex pareja había matado a mi querido bebé.

Desde ese momento, me prometí a mi misma que jamás permitiría que le volviese a pasar nada malo a ningún niño pequeño por culpa de una custodia mal repartida. Por esa mala experiencia es por lo que decidí realizarle este estilo de interrogatorio a la pequeña para saber quién es el acertado para criarla. Aunque después de lo que vi y escuche en el juicio, me parece que la niña elegirá al señor Cullen. A la señorita Denali no la conozco pero en la forma que tenía de referirse a la pequeña y a veces incluso con el desagrado con el que la recordaba me demostró que ella no se merecía pasar tiempo al lado de la pequeña Sophie, pero eso lo acabaría de asegurar después de escuchar a la pequeña que en estos momentos estará en la sala a la que me dirigía.

Pero lo que no me esperaba al abrir la puerta es que la niña era tan sumamente preciosa y pequeñita. Ella se encontraba en el centro de la sala jugando a los bloques con la psicóloga. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, ella giró su cabecita y me miró curiosa.

-Hola princesa, cómo te llamas? – le pregunté

-Me llamo Sophie Cullen – dijo muy flojito, por lo visto era una niña bastante tímida.

-Bueno pequeña supongo que querrás irte a tu casita – dijo la psicóloga y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza – pues primero hablaremos un ratito y luego te podrás ir – le explicó.

-Sophie, imagínate que nosotras queremos hacer una película de tú vida. Y tenemos que saber todo lo que pasa en ella. Estas dispuesta a explicárnoslo todo sin mentir? – le dijo la psicóloga.

-Vale, pero mi historia es un poquito triste al principio – nos avisó. – Antes cuando Tanya y mi papi estaban juntos, yo casi siempre estaba muy triste, pero cuando papi venía del trabajo yo volvía a estar contenta, con el siempre jugaba, cantaba, cocinaba y él me quería y me quiere mucho. Pero cuando mi papi estaba trabajando, me quedaba solita con Tanya. Ella es muy mala y siempre me chillaba o me empujaba cuando me ponía delante suyo – dijo mientras se le caían algunas lágrimas – Ella siempre decía que yo nunca debería haber nacido y que nadie me quería porque era una niña estúpida y molesta. Pero por suerte mi papi siempre venía y me protegía. Toda mi vida era así, hasta que un día en una cafetería donde estaba desayunando con mis tíos y mi papi, la vimos. – cuando menciono a esta chica una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-A quien visteis Sophie? – pregunté muy interesada por la historia de la pequeña.

-Pues a mi mami!- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-A Tanya? – dije confusa.

-No! Tanya es la mujer que me trajo a este mundo pero no es mi mami de corazón, ya que una mami quiere a sus hijos y ella no me quiere. Mi mami, se llama Bella. Ella es la mami que siempre soñé. Ella me quiere, me cuida, me da besitos, me baña, me cuenta cuentos antes de irme a dormir y cuando tengo pesadillas, me deja dormir en la cama con ella y con mi papi. Ella es mi mami de verdad! – dijo – pero queréis saber para la peli como la conocí? – nos preguntó. No pude evitar soltar una risita ya que ella pensaba que realmente haríamos una película de su vida. Nosotras dos asentimos – Pues como antes he dicho estábamos desayunando cuando la vi por primera vez, ella es muy bonita con el pelo largo, los ojos color marrón, como su pelo y es bastante bajita al lado de mi papi. Era la primera vez que yo la veía pero mi papi y mis tíos ya la conocían de cuando eran pequeños. Esto no se lo digáis a nadie porque es un secreto, pero mi papi y mi mami de pequeños estaban enamorados pero no se atrevían a decírselo y ahora cuando se han vuelto a encontrar se han enamorado mucho y se lo han dicho. – Así que en teoría la pareja del señor Cullen es a la que llama mami Sophie, por lo visto es una gran chica y que adora a esta pequeña. – Si queréis os la puedo presentar cuando me venga a buscar y también os puedo presentar a mi hermano – un momento la pequeña tenía un hermano? Eso no salía en el expediente.

-Tienes un hermano? – le preguntó la psicóloga que estaba igual de extrañada que yo.

-Si.- dijo muy contenta – Bueno en verdad no es mi hermano de sangre, pero es el hijo de mi mami Bella y nosotros nos queremos como hermanos de verdad. Incluso compartimos habitación. Porque desde hace unos meses Bella y Seth viven en mi casita – nos explico con un brillo en los ojos.

-Y sois felices los cuatro juntos? – pregunté.

-Si somos súper felices y ahora que no está Tanya de pro medio yo ya puedo pasear y correr por mi casita y tranquila. Nosotros cuatro somos como la familia que siempre soñé tener – dijo la pequeña mientras daba saltitos en su silla. – pero a veces Seth está un poco triste y se va con Bella a llorar – dijo la pequeña de repente triste.

-Porque Seth se va a llorar con Bella? – preguntó la psicóloga.

-Porque hace unos pocos meses su papa se murió, mi hermanito y Bella estaban muy tristes – nos confeso la pequeñita. En ese momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de conocer a esa gran mujer que cuidaba y quería a esta pequeña y que ayudaba a su hijo a superar la muerted e su padre. Pero una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Bueno Sophie, muchas gracias por todo lo que nos has explicado- le dijo mi compañera.

-Me avisareis cuando vayáis a hacer la película? – nos preguntó ilusionada.

-Claro. Porque no nos presentas a tu mami y a tu hermanito? – le dije mientras salía con ella de la sala. Pero lo más importante es que salía de la sala con las ideas muy claras el señor Cullen merecía la custodia de la niña. En cuanto salimos por la puerta un pequeño de pelo negro se acercó donde nos encontrábamos y abrazó a Sophie.

-Como ha ido todo? – le preguntó.

-Muy bien Seth, sabes que van a hacer una película de mi vida? – le explico la pequeña al que supuse que sería su hermano Seth.

-Señora, yo podré salir? – me preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro que sí pequeño – en ese momento una mujer que coincidía con la descripción de la pequeña se acercó a nosotros.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Soy la pareja de del papá de Sophie- me explicó mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Encantada de conocerla esta pequeña habla de usted de una manera formidable se nota que la quiere mucho. – le dije.

-Mami! – dijo la pequeña que abrazo las piernas de la chica.

-Hola mi amor, como ha ido todo? – le preguntó a la pequeña mientras le daba un beso y le ponía un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la cola detrás de la oreja.

-Muy bien, nos podemos ir a casita? – le preguntó la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-Que os parece si vamos a buscara a vuestro padre y comemos todos juntos- propuso la señorita Swan.

-SÍ! – chillaron los dos niños.

-Bueno señora ha sido un gran placer conocerla y espero que tome la decisión correcta. Será mejor que me lleve a estos dos monstruitos a ver a su padre o si no me comerán viva – dijo provocando que se me escapase una risa.

-Espero que pase un buen día y dígale al señor Cullen que no se preocupe que la niña es suya – la tranquilicé.

Después de ver como Isabella subía a los pequeños al coche y les ataba en las sillitas me dirigí hacia el interior del juzgado donde empezaría a escribir la sentencia a favor de Edward Cullen.


	20. El tiempo pasa, pero ella no olvida

20. El tiempo pasa, pero ella no olvida.

Edward POV

Si antes decía que mi vida era perfecta ahora era sumamente perfecta. Hace aproximadamente unas cuatro semanas desde la visita de Sophie a la psicóloga del juzgado y dos semanas desde que se ha hecho oficial que la custodia de Sophie es únicamente mía. Toda va sobre ruedas y todo ha vuelto a su normalidad. Las navidades se acercan y esa misma tare íbamos a ir los cuatro a comprar los objetos de decoración y un gran árbol para el comedor.

Así que nos dirigimos al centro comercial para poder comprar tranquilamente todas las cosas. Hubo un momento en el que giramos una esquina y me pareció ver a Tanya. En ese justo instante recordé su mensaje.

No te creas que te voy a dejar tranquilo tan fácilmente. Espero que disfrutes de tu nueva familia, porque yo misma me voy a encargar que te dure muy poco

En ese justo instante el miedo a que la loca de Tanya le pudiese hacer algo a mi familia surgió en mi interior. Pero en vez de decirle a Bella lo que pasaba, preferí no ponerla nerviosa, por si acaso tan solo había sido una visión mía y en realidad Tanya no estaba en aquel lugar. Aunqeu igualmente durante toda la mañana estuve alerta y pendiente que ninguno de los niños se alejase de nosotros. A las dos del medio día decidimos ir a comer algo porque estamos hambrientos los niños nos suplicaron que les llevásemos al Mc Donnald's. Pasamos la comida entre risas, pero yo seguía alerta y Bella lo notó porque en cuanto los niños se marcharon a jugar al parque infantil del restaurante me miró curiosa y empezó a preguntarme.

-Estas bien? Llevas toda la mañana muy tenso,amor- me dijo, realmente mi niña era muy observadora.

-Si, estoy bien. Simplemente me duele un poco la cabeza – mentí, pero por suerte ella me creyó y dejó de hacerme preguntas, ya que yo no estaba dispuesto a contestárselas por si se ponía nerviosa. Lo último que quería era preocuparla por eso disimulé e intente camuflar mi nerviosismo por una sonrisa. Después de unos quince minutos Sophie vino corriendo y llorando.

-Sophie, que pasa? – le pregunté cuando la cogí en brazos

-No encuentro a Seth – dijo mientras lloraba – los dos estábamos jugando y él se ha tirado primero por el tobogán y cuando yo me he tirado él no estaba abajo, he estado mucho rato buscándolo pero no lo encuentro – en ese momento no pude hacer más que coger las cosas y a Sophie y dirigirme hacia el parque infantil. Una vez allí entre Bella, Sophie y yo empezamos a buscar a Seth, pero el pequeño no estaba allí.

-A lo mejor ha salido a fuera a buscarnos – dijo Bella quien ya lloraba histérica.

-Vamos a buscarlo fuera que aquí no está – dije yo, pero en ese momento el móvil me avisó que me habían enviado un mensaje. Cuando lo vi, sentí como desfallecía y caía al suelo.

¿Que es lo que se siente cuando te quitan algo que te has acostumbrado a tener?

Esto se trataba de Tanya, ella tenía al pequeño y a saber lo que haría con él. En el instante en el que caí al suelo Bella se acercó a mí y me quitó el móvil de las manos. Al leerlo empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte y a chillar.

-Devuélveme a mi pequeño – chillaba. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

La gente que había visto lo que sucedía se acercó y nos aconsejo que llamásemos a la policía. Una vez que la policía estuvo con nosotros y le explicamos todos lo sucedido, incluso los mensajes amenazadores de Tanya ellos empezaron a trabajar.

Las horas pasaban y no había rastro del pequeño ni de Tanya. Nosotros ya estábamos en casa, Sophie dormía plácidamente mientras nosotros llorábamos en el comedor. Bella me abrazó.

-Porque a él? Porque a mi pequeño. Él no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado. – me dijo entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes mi amor que lo encontraremos y él estará sano y salvo – le dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvían a escaparse de mis ojos. Después de unos minutos el timbre de la casa sonó y los dos nos dirigimos a abrir la puerta a paso apresurado. En cuanto llegamos a ella nos encontramos a Seth, quien en cuanto vio a Bella la abrazó. En ese momento mi móvil volvió a sonar anunciándome de un nuevo mensaje.

No os preocupéis por la integridad del pequeño, él está perfectamente no le he hecho daño, simplemente he conseguido ganarme su confianza a través de mentiras. Gracias a mí el niño te odia con toda su alma. ¿Cuánto te durará tu perfecta familia?

Yo me quedé impresionado. Pero una voz me sacó de mi estado de shock.

-Mami, puedo dormir hoy contigo? Pero solo contigo, no quiero que este nadie más en la habitación – dijo desde los brazos de Bella mientras me miraba con odio. Realmente la muy maldita había destrozado el amor que Seth sentía hacia mí.

-No te preocupes Bella hoy dormiré en la habitación de invitados – dije, pero antes de salir de la habitación, me acerqué a Bella para darle un beso. Pero el pequeño empezó a moverse y a chillar.

-No te acerques, mami no dejes que te toque, es malo! – chillaba y lloraba. Bella me miro con los ojos llorosos.

-Que te pasa mi vida? – le preguntó Bella muy asustada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-No quiero que esté con nosotros es malo. Por su culpa y la de Sophie papá murió. No quiero volver a estar con él nunca más. – dijo mirándome con odio. Tanya lo había conseguido el pequeño me odiaba. Aunque el tiempo pasa, ella nunca olvida y se ha vengado haciéndole daño a una de las cosas que más quiero en el mundo, a mi familia.


	21. Algo va mal con Seth

21. Algo va mal con Seth.

Bella POV

Cuando descubrí que se habían llevado a mi pequeño sentí como me arrancaban el corazón. Si mi principito mi vida no tenía sentido. El destino ya me apartó de mi lado a una de las personas que más amaba y el hecho que también me apartasen a esta personita no lo soportaría.

Pero seguramente dios escucho mi silenciosa oración, en la cual le supliqué que me devolviera a mi hijo y que por favor esa loca no le hubiese hecho daño. En el instante en el que escuché el timbre de la puerta y seguidamente y sonido de unas llantas acelerando a toda velocidad en la carretera de fuera de la casa mi corazón dio un vuelco. Por eso corrí hacia la puerta y cuando vi a mi pequeño intacto en ella corrí a abrazarlo. El gustoso, me correspondió el abrazo.

-Estas bien mi amor, te han hecho daño? – le pregunté, él negó con la cabeza y escondió su carita en mi cuello.

-Es malo, mami – me dijo entre lágrimas.

-Que dices Seth? no te entiendo – le dije preocupada, a quien se refería mi pequeño como que era malo?

-Mami, puedo dormir hoy contigo? Pero solo contigo, no quiero que este nadie más en la habitación – me dijo mientras le dirigía una horrible mirada de odio a Edward. Ese gesto nos desconcertó y a Edward se le descompuso la cara.

-No te preocupes Bella hoy dormiré en la habitación de invitados – me dijo mi amor, mientras me miraba con los ojos nublados por el dolor que le provocaba las palabras de mi pequeño. Antes de salir de la habitación Edward se acercó a nosotros para darme un beso pero antes que llegase a rozar mis labios, Seth empezó a chillar y a moverse nervioso.

-No te acerques, mami no dejes que te toque, es malo! – chillaba y lloraba. Realmente algo iba mal con Seth, no sé que le habría dicho esa mala mujer, pero tendría que averiguarlo porque no podía permitir que las cosas siguiesen tal y como estaban sucediendo ahora. Después de lo que habíamos luchado para poder estar juntos y felices.

-Que te pasa mi vida? – le pregunté mientras una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de mi ojo.

-No quiero que esté con nosotros es malo. Por su culpa y la de Sophie papá murió. No quiero volver a estar con él nunca más. – dijo mirando con un infinito odio a Edward. Realmente esa mujer había envenenado el inocente pensamiento de mi pequeño. Seguramente le habría contado mil y una mentiras para que todo el mundo que habíamos creado se destrozara.

Con la mirada gacha Edward se dirigió hacia el salón donde pasaría la noche, mientras yo me encaminaba a la habitación con Seth durmiéndose en mis brazos. Una vez dentro de la habitación lo tumbé en la cama y le puse su pijamita de patitos. Después del movido día que había vivido el pequeño no llegó a la habitación despierto. Simplemente me limité a ponerme mi pijama y cuando me tapé con las mantas de la cama, atraje el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo hacia mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Te quiero, mi amor. Eres lo más grande que tengo en esta vida. Y no voy a permitir que nadie te dañe – le dije mientras le besaba la cabecita. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que el pequeño se hubiese despertado y me hubiese escuchado. Él levantó la cabeza y me miro fijamente.

-Pues vámonos lejos, sin ellos. Por favor mami, no quiero estar con ellos – me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente – Prométemelo – me dijo. Yo simplemente besé su cabecita.

-Es hora de dormir, mañana hablamos – le dije. Esa noche dormí plácidamente porque por fin tenía a mis pequeños seguro entre mis brazos. Estaba tranquilamente en la cama dormida, cuando una leve caricia me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que Seth estaba tumbado encima mío, mientras me miraba con amor y me acariciaba la cara con su pequeña manita.

-Buenos días preciosidad – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Como que te has levantado tan temprano con lo que a ti te gusta levantarte tarde?- le comenté. El se puso serio de repente.

-Mami, porque no nos vamos a vivir a otro sitio? – me dijo – yo no quiero vivir con ellos. Los dos son malos.-

-Porque dices eso mi amor? – le pregunté intentando indagar y conseguir saber lo que le había explicado Tanya.

-Porque por culpa de ellos mi papi esta muerto – dijo rompiendo a llorar cuando nombró a Jacob.

-Cariño, ellos no tienen nada que ver con la muerte de papá. –le expliqué.

-Si, por culpa de Sophie está muerto. Ella tiene en su cuerpo la sangre de mi papá. Ellos nunca quisieron a mi papi siempre lo miraban con odio y deseaban que él muriese. Por eso no vinieron con nosotros el día del funeral – dijo chillando. Esta situación se estaba empezando a salir de mi control y yo me quedé sin palabras por lo que me dijo mi pequeño.

-Ellos no vinieron porque estaban en el hospital y no podían salir de allí. Pero ellos jamás desearon la muerte de papá – intenté convencerlo en vano, ya que él se había cerrado en banda y no aceptaba ningún tipo de explicación. Además el hecho que aún fuese muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas hizo que no pudiera defender más a Edward ni a Sophie.

-Además un día escuché como Edward te decía que gracias a la muerte de mi papi Sophie se había podido salvar. Ves como ellos querían que él se muriese. Ellos no querían a mi papi, querían que estuviese muerto para ellos poder quedarse completamente contigo y al final separarme de tú lado. Ellos tan solo quieren una mami, por eso si seguís juntos te obligará a separarte de mi lado, como me separó de mi papi, porque ellos dos son los culpables! – continuó chillando.

-Cariño, las cosas no son así. Pero que quieres que haga? – le dije llorando

-Quiero que los dos nos vayamos lejos de ellos para que no nos hagan más daño, ni consigan separarnos nunca. – me dijo abrazándome – Tú eres mi mami no la de Sophie. – me recordó. Yo ya no podía aguantar más tiempo viendo sufrir a mi hijo, por lo tanto tome una decisión de la que posiblemente me arrepentiría con el paso del tiempo. Con tal de conseguir que mi hijo no sufriera más yo misma me provocaría el mayor daño que me podría provocar y provocarles a Edward y a la pequeña Sophie. Pero como ayer le confesé a Seth, él lo era todo para mí y con tal de hacerlo feliz renunciaría a mi propia felicidad. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Hola chicas les aviso que la historia está llegando a su fin. Como mucho tan solo habran dos capítulos más. Un beso, espero sus reviews.


	22. Adiós

Bella POV

Estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas y haciendo las maletas para marcharnos de la casa donde habíamos sido tan felices. Edward sabía que pasaba algo, que Seth no estaba bien, pero él tenía la ilusión y la esperanza que todo se acabaría solucionando.

En estos momentos Sophie estaba en la escuela y Edward en el trabajo. Tenía planeado esperar a que llegasen a casa para poder despedirme aunque sabía que eso me provocaría mucho más dolor. Pero por aliviar el dolor de mi pequeño, prefería que mi vida resultase ser desgraciada y eso es lo que iba a provocar con esta partida. Pero lo que realmente no esperaba era la forma en la que acabaría despidiéndome de mi único amor y de mi pequeña. Cuando conseguí bajar las maletas y las bolsas al coche, me di cuenta que en los asientos traseros del coche, Seth ya se encontraba listo para irnos, incluso se había atado el cinturón. La emoción que reflejaba la cara de mi niño, provocó que mi corazón se contrajese.

-Como que ya estas subido? – le pregunté cuando asomé la cabeza por la ventanilla que se encontraba abierta - si hasta la noche no nos iremos – le recordé extrañada, porque anteriormente ya le había explicado cuando nos marcharíamos.

-Porque no nos podemos ir ahora? – preguntó mientras aparecía una pequeña arruguita en su pequeño entrecejo.

-Primero nos tenemos que despedir – le expliqué. Pero mi idea no le gustó y empezó a llorar y patalear.

-No quiero volver a verlos. Los dos son malos! Me quiero ir ya mami. – justo cuando acababa de suplicarme que nos fuéramos, los nervios le provocaron una crisis asmática. En ese momento estaba realmente asustada. Una vez que conseguí tranquilizarlo, se quedó dormidito entre mis brazos. Aproveché ese momento para iniciar mi despedida. Ya que no podría hacerlo en persona, prefería decirles adiós de una forma que no resultase tan fría como una carta. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que vi la cámara y se me ocurrió una fantástica idea.

-Después de dos horas, en las cuales me había despedido y había arreglado todas las cosas me encontraba en una floristería.

-Hola señorita, que desea? – me preguntó una mujer mayor con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Queremos un ramo de flores – dije.

-Las flores más bonitas de todo el mundo! – dijo mi pequeño dando saltitos a mi lado.

-Porque no me ayudas a buscarlas pequeño – le dijo la mujer. Él me miró sonriente y siguió a la anciana. Al principio pensé que le entristecería lo que tenía planeado hacer antes de marcharnos. Pero su reacción me sorprendió gratamente, él se encontraba tan ansioso como yo de despedirnos de él.

-Mami, te gustan? – me preguntó sacándome de mis propios pensamientos. Cuando lo miré me di cuenta que en sus manitas tenía un bonito ramo de rosas blancas.

-Son perfectas, seguro que le encantaran. – le comente mientras le pagaba a la ancianita las flores. Pero cuando íbamos a salir de la tienda una mano me agarró el brazo.

-Espero que tengan una vida muy feliz y siento lo que le sucedió a su marido – me dijo con los ojos brillantes, seguro que mi príncipe le había explicado para quien eran las flores.

-Muchas gracias. Intentaremos ser lo más felices que podamos. – dije, ero antes de salir del lugar me giré y le di un gran abrazo a la mujer – Gracias – le susurré en el oído. Una vocecita nos hizo separarnos.

-Venga mama, papi nos está esperando – me apresuro Seth arrastrándome hasta el coche. El camino hacia el cementerio fue sumido en un cómodo silencio, en el que los dos íbamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos y en nuestras ideas hacia el futuro.

Después de unos quince minutos aproximadamente, llegamos a nuestro destino. Andamos cogidos de la mano buscando el lugar en el que descansaba una de las personas a las que más amábamos en nuestra vida y que desgraciadamente ya no estaba a nuestro lado. Al fin llegamos y el primero en romper el silencio que nos rodeaba fue Seth. Quien soltó mi mano y se sentó junto a la lápida de su padre, la cual acaricio con su pequeña manita.

-Hola papi. Te echo mucho de menos, todos los días me acuerdo de ti, de tu risa y de todas las veces que me abrazabas y me decías lo mucho que me querías. – con sus palabras sentí como mi corazón se oprimía por la tristeza. Por mucho que intenté contener las lágrimas, cuando vi las suyas correr por sus mejillas, un interruptor en mi interior se encendió y las lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos. Después de unos segundos donde en la inmensidad del silencio que nos rodeaba tan solo se escuchaban nuestros sollozos. Cuando me agaché y nos abrazamos él siguió hablando. – ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos a ir a vivir a otro lugar. ¿Te acuerdas de la casita de la abuelita en Port Ángeles? Pues nos vamos a ir a vivir allí, se que está un poco lejos. Pero te prometemos que vendremos a verte muchas veces y que sobretodo jamás de los jamases te olvidaré. Siempre serás mi papi, al que siempre amaré y extrañaré – dijo.

-Mami, ¿nos podemos quedar un ratito más con él? – me preguntó después de llevar una hora acariciando la tumba de Jacob y delinear las letras del nombre con sus pequeños deditos.

-Claro – mientras Seth le explicaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde que él se marchó, yo me entretuve a limpiar el lugar que se encontraba con plantas que ensuciaban el lugar donde mi amigo descansaba. Mientras hacía mi cometido empecé a hablar con mi amigo, pero lo hacía a través de mis pensamientos ya que no deseaba que Seth se diese cuenta del inmenso dolor que me provocaba la partida. Cuando los últimos rayos de luz desaparecieron, para darle paso a la noche, decidí que ya era hora de irnos.

El camino hacia la casa que fue de mi abuela y que ahora era mía debido a que la había heredado, estaba bastante lejos. Si hubiésemos hecho el viaje en avión en unas dos horas dos horas habríamos llegado, pero como nuestra partida fue una decisión tan apresurada y de último momento no me había dado tiempo para poder comprar unos billetes. La noche pasó tranquila, y la oscuridad de la noche dio paso a los primeros rayos de luz que provocaron que después de casi once horas durmiendo mi pequeño despertase.

-Buenos días amor – le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Hola mami – dijo restregándose los ojitos para intentar quitarse el sueño de encima. – ¿Ya hemos llegado? – Yo negué con la cabeza – Es que tengo mucha hambre mamita – me dijo.

-Pues en cuanto vea un supermercado entramos y te compro algo para desayunar, ya que si ahora paramos para desayunar los dos no llegaremos a nuestra nueva casita hasta la hora de la merienda. Así que tendrás que desayunar en el coche pequeñín – le expliqué. – Me parece que hoy es tu día de suerte – le dije cuando un supermercado apareció delante de nuestras narices. Cuando entramos mi pequeño estaba tan ansioso que no sabía que elegir.

-Venga Seth, elige algo – le dije cansada de pasearme por los pasillos. Pero hubo un mostrador que captó mi atención. En ese momento, palidecí, mientras cogía la caja de compresas y hacía un cálculo mental, para saber cuándo me tendría que haber venido el periodo. Pero la caja se resbaló de mis manos cuando me di cuenta que tenía un retraso de tres meses.

-Mama que es lo que pasa? – me preguntó Seth quien me miraba asustado con una bolsa de pequeñas madalenas de chocolate en las manos.

-Ya has cogido lo que quieres comer? – le pregunté con la sorpresa gobernando mi cuerpo.

-Sí, ya nos podemos ir a la casita donde a partir de ahora viviremos nosotros dos solitos – dijo mi hijo emocionado una vez entramos en el coche.

-Dos no, seremos tres – dije para mí misma, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

Chicas siento haber tardado tanto. Pero debéis entender que este capítulo no es fácil de escribir. Simplemente quiero despedirme de vosotras, ya que este es el último capítulo de la historia. Sé que ha acabado bastante mal. Pero os prometo una secuela, lo que no os puedo decir es cuando empezaré a escribirla. Pero os prometo que esto no acabará tan mal. Un beso. Espero sus reviews.


End file.
